


Through Hell or Highwater

by slpydana



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College AU, Demon AU, Demons, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Woosan, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slpydana/pseuds/slpydana
Summary: Wooyoung is friendly, so friendly that he gets roped into playing with a ouija board at a party he barely wanted to be at. (Truthfully, he wouldn't be at this party if it weren't for how many people begged him to come.) He had hoped that if he was careful, open and closed the board, was respectful, didn't leave the board without closing it, etc, he'd be okay. He's only partially incorrect.----I'm really bad at summaries, and this is mainly for my woosan loving self. I was gonna make this one long thing, but I thought it might be fun to do it in chapters. So if you read this, I hope you like it.





	1. Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is gonna be mostly fluff but since its a Demon!AU, it's definitely gonna have a bit of angst. But I don't really like heavy angst? I prefer happy endings, so there will definitely be a happy ending. Please tell me what you think! If you like it, if you want to see more, that kind of thing. I have a writing blog on tumblr, but since its with my best friend who doesn't really ship anyone, I felt that it would be best to keep my ship work here? if you wanna see some of my other stuff, I'm admin Daisy at imajin-that.tumblr.com  
Thank you for reading! ♥

Wooyoung was an extremely social person, he loved getting to meet new people and making new friends. That being said, he was more interested in hanging out with his tight-knit group of friends rather than being out a party. Unfortunately, he tended to want to make people happy, so when several people begged him to come to the party at one of the bigger frats on his campus, he couldn’t say no. Still, he questioned his decisions as he sat in between two strangers with his pointer fingers placed on the plastic planchet in one of the bedrooms, not nearly drunk enough to be making this bad of a decision but unable to say no when the group had asked. Admittedly, he believed in ghosts and demons and the like and playing with a ouija board made his anxiety shoot through the roof. He reasons that since he’s not super drunk, maybe he can convince the rest of the group to follow the actual rules. Open the board, greet the spirits, talk for a bit, say goodbye, close the board. No leaving the board without saying goodbye. And definitely do not, under any circumstances, ask about when/if someone is going to die. Easy enough.

Except despite everyone having agreed to his terms when they asked him to play, the moment the board was opened up and they said hello, someone (he doesn’t know this person and didn’t think to ask) immediately asks if any of them are going to die soon. Wooyoung’s heart stops as it moves to the “yes” on the board, only to start up again when the drunk guy laughs, his free hand slapping his thighs as he wheezes. The girls he’s sat between have their expressions set in a pout and the girl to his left, Jisoo spoke up. “Don’t be an asshole, Jisung.”

“But his reaction. Oh my god!” As he continued to laugh, the planchet started pushing towards Wooyoung. The girls we shifting to sit back, so he assumed that was the cause. Still, he didn’t want to continue playing. He felt suddenly felt uneasy and like he needed to leave as soon as he could, without saying anything, he moved the planchet to goodbye and got up, thanking them for including him. He rushed out of the room, vaguely hearing the girls scolding their friend, before practically tripping down the stairs and rushing outside.

The night was cool and he stopped to breathe, pushing his hand to his chest in an attempt to slow his racing heart. Feeling the need to look up at the house behind him, he notices rustling in the darkened window, the curtains falling to cover the window again.  _ Must be someone going to bed, _ in his head, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he started to walk towards his dorm building. Halfway across campus, he started to feel like someone was following him. The whole road was eerily silent. The further he walked the more deafening the silence became and he found himself breathing hard and speeding up. It was too dark, the street lamps had burnt out the week before and not been replaced yet. Wooyoung changed his direction and started heading to the campus convenience store, his best friend Yeosang should be working right now. Hopefully, he’d be able to convince the other to let him stay with him for the night. The bells on the door broke the silence as Wooyoung burst into the store, pushing the door shut as if the darkness outside could pull him back out if he didn’t close it fast enough.

Yeosang startled, eyes wide and a pen hanging from his mouth, relaxing when he realizes its just Wooyoung. When he realizes that Wooyoung is panting, his eyes wide and pupils dilated in fear, the elder makes a noise of concern. “Woo, are you okay?” The younger was trying to catch his breath, mouth open and gasping as if he wasn’t able to breathe when he was outside.

“Yeah, uh,” Wooyoung startled as he thought he saw red eyes across the street, hand flying to his mouth in fear. However when he looked again, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. He shook his head and scolded himself before responding. “It's stupid.”

“Tell me about it anyway,” Yeosang pulled a chair over as he spoke, deep voice calming. “It might help.”

“It's just, I was at this party earlier, right?” After sitting, Wooyoung glanced at Yeosang long enough to see him nod before turning his attention back out the window in the spot he thought he’d seen the red eyes. “Well, somehow I got roped into playing with a ouija board. Some jock was playing to and thought it would be fun to mess with us and asked if any of us was going to die and the guy moved the planchet to yes. Which is dumb, but I was scared.” Yeosang hummed to show he was still listening and Wooyoung turned to look at the elder before continuing. “And then while the girls I was next to yelled at him, the planchet moved towards me, and I’m sure it was cos the girls were shifting, but I suddenly felt like, scared and needed to get out of there. And then I was heading home and it was dark and I felt like I was being followed, so I came here hoping even if you didn’t let me stay with you and Seonghwa, maybe I could calm down by the time your shift ended?”

“Ouija boards aren’t anything to play with. I know you know that, so I know you also took precautions. I don’t want to dismiss your fear, but I think you just scared yourself.”

“I know.” Wooyoung groaned, “I know that there wasn’t anything. The board wasn’t even open for longer than five minutes before my panic got the best of me.” A pinch to his side caused him to giggle and pull away from the man next to him.

“Go get us some ramen and something to drink, it’s on me today.” Yeosang shuffled his books into the backpack at his feet as he spoke. Wooyoung thanked him excitedly before doing as he was asked. He hummed to himself, focussed on his task. When he was done, he brought the ramen to the counter and then went to the back to grab them each a cola. When he got back to the counter, Yeosang was on the phone with his boss telling her exactly what he was purchasing and then sliding his card through the reader. After the transaction went through, his friend thanked his boss and then hung up, reaching for his ramen and sitting to match Wooyoung’s position. “Are you feeling any better?”

Wooyoung chewed his noodles and assessed how he was feeling. “Yeah, I still feel like I’m being watched, but there’s less of that impending doom.” Yeosang snorted in response to his dramatic wording. “Listen, will you ask Seonghwa if I can stay over tonight? I still feel a little off, you know?”

“Of course you can stay, Woo. Do you want me to have him come pick you up?” Wooyoung shook his head, happy to wait with his friend until his shift ended.

Forty-five minutes later, the bell rung out to signal a new arrival. When the two boys looked up they both smiled. Yeosang with love, and Wooyoung out of happiness to see his friend. Seonghwa’s hair was in his face, slightly damp from what Wooyoung assumed was a shower, and he was wearing a long black coat over black soccer pants and a grey hoody. Wooyoung couldn’t help but think he was handsome. Not in an “I want to date you and steal you from my best friend” kind of way, but he did have eyes.

“Hi baby. Hi Wooyoung.” Seonghwa’s voice was smooth and clear, quiet to match the 1 am atmosphere.

“Hwa!” Yeosang slightly cheered, his face still lit up with a smile. “Wooyoung had a bit of a fright earlier from the party and I told him he could stay with us tonight.” Seonghwa nodded and turned his attention to the youngest of the three.

“Is everything alright, Woo?” His voice was laced with concern and his mouth was downturned to match. “What happened?” His eyes shown with mirth as he finished his story. “Don’t worry, Woo. We’ll protect you.” Beside him, Yeosang snickered.

“As Sangie’s personal knight in shining armor, that means you have to be mine too until I can find one of my own.” The three of them laughed together and someone else entered the store. Wooyoung didn’t know him, but when Yeosang greeted him and moved to grab his stuff, he realized it was his shift relief.

“Goodnight, Keonhee. See you on Monday!” Koenhee waved and repeated the sentiment before the three boys left the store and started their walk to the dorm. The hairs on the back of Wooyoung’s neck stood up and he glanced around, feeling uncomfortable he moved closer to his friends. Seonghwa wrapped his free hand around Wooyoung’s shoulder after noticing his panic and pulled him alongside them and started talking about his day to distract him. Despite the elder only being a few inches taller, he felt safe with him. The blonde wouldn’t hurt anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, so he was sound in the thought that he’d be protected should something happen.

The trip to the dorms was quick and once they had him settled on the couch in the main room, a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow tucked under his head. His two friends bid him goodnight. Despite the dark, he was at ease in the safety of his friends’ home and tiredness washed over him. Before sleep took him, two crimson eyes watched him from the corner. Wooyoung was too tired to be scared and sighed as the darkness washed over him.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two. Hope anyone who reads it enjoys! I have some plans for the next chapter, but its late where I am and I'm ready for bed lol.

The next morning sees Wooyoung waking up to the scent of pancakes, his mouth watering unconsciously. When he opens his eyes he glances at the corner, wondering what could have made the red eye-like dots in the night. He sits up with a jerk upon seeing nothing over there, the corner completely void of anything. Behind him, he hears the low talking of his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend. He can hear the two speak I love you’s to each other and he’s sure if he turned around he would see them sharing a soft kiss. Instead, he stretches and thinks about the two dots from last night. He remembered seeing them when he thought he was being followed. Realizing it was probably just his subconscious messing with him, he laughed at himself. After carefully folding the blanket he borrowed and placing it neatly on the pillow beside him, he stood up, careful not to make the small stack topple over.

He startled when he turned around, not expecting Yeosang to be so close. The elder giggled and handed him a cup of coffee before leading him into the kitchen and sitting at the island next to him. On the other side, Seonghwa put bacon into the pan and took a drink from the cup next to him.

“Morning Sangie, morning Hwa,” Yeosang mumbled a good morning back and Seonghwa turned used the spatula to wave at him.

“Morning, Wooyoung. Did you sleep okay?” The younger hummed an affirmation, eyeing the food hungrily. “Oh wait, you heathen. You can have some once it's all ready and we can eat like a family.” Wooyoung grumbled in response but sat happily anyway, happy to be included.

“We’re gonna go to the mall later, if you want to come?” Yeosang seemed happy to invite him, but Wooyoung didn’t feel like being the third wheel today.

“Actually, I have a test on Monday, so I’m gonna go to the library and study. But thank you for the invite.” He really was appreciative and he really did have a test, Seonghwa slid a plate with bacon and a stack of pancakes in front of him and he puts his syrup on it and starts eating.

“Well, if you change your mind, just let us know.” Seonghwa smiled at him, amused at how fast he was eating his food. “I’m glad you like the food,”

“M’hungry.” Wooyoung speaks around his food, earning a cringe from the eldest and a snort from his best friend.

A few hours later, after saying goodbye to his friends and retrieving his backpack from his dorm, he sits in the quiet library. There are only a few tables left empty when he arrives, and he’s glad he came when he did so he wouldn’t have to sit in between the stacks of books and risk being stepped on. He places his stuff on a table closest to the back, deciding that he’d get too distracted being close to the door and feeling the intermittent draft that would come through as people came and went. From the chair next to him, he opens his backpack and pulls out his psychology textbook and his notes, he also grabs a pen and set to work on reviewing the topics set for his upcoming text. He had his phone turned screen side down on the table and headphones connected, playing a soothing playlist he created specifically for studying.

After a while, he doesn’t really know how long as he was completely immersed for once, he feels a tap on his shoulder. When he looks up, he makes contact with a pair of eyes that seem familiar in an unnerving way. The eyes belong to Choi San, a man he shares the psychology class with, but hasn’t seen in the last few days. He pulls a headphone out and looks expectantly at the man before him.

“Uh. Hi?” His voice comes out as a question when the man doesn’t say anything at first. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, Wooyoung.” And he is genuinely surprised he knows his name, everyone knows San because of how attractive he is. Attractive and unattainable as he normally doesn’t talk to anyone except his group of friends. “I heard you take the best notes and I missed several psych classes, so I was wondering if I could borrow your notes?” The man chuckles awkwardly and brings his hand up to rub behind his head. It brings Wooyoung’s attention to the shifting muscles, its enough that he has to tear his eyes away with a blush and refocus his attention to the other’s eyes. It almost seems for a moment that San’s eyes are red. The same red that he had seen several times last night. Furrowing his brows and telling himself its a trick of the light, he shifts awkwardly.

“Won’t Mrs. Kim give you an extension on the test?”

“Not this time, apparently we’re moving right into this big partner project that’s going to be worth half our grade as soon as the test is done.” San shifts from one foot to the other, looking sheepish. “It’s okay if you can’t spare your notes, I just saw you when I was passing by and figured you’d be the best person to ask.”

“Oh, uh,” Wooyoung shifted his gaze to the notes he’d scattered on the table in front of him. “Yeah, um, here.” He moved to start grabbing the notes that had been taken on the days he was gone. Realizing that it might be a little creepy to know the exact days, he stops and turns to San. “Uh, what days did you miss?”

“Wednesday, Thursday, and,” He pauses, a small smirk on his face, “Friday.” The way he spoke the word made it sound like he knew something about that night, although he can’t imagine what it could be. Even his group chat hasn’t mentioned anything about his scare, and they’ll take any chance they can to make fun of their friend, so he can’t imagine San of all people knows. Slightly unsettled, Wooyoung straightens out the small stack of papers San had requested to borrow and hands it to the man in front of him. When he grabs the papers, the other’s hand brushes against his own bringing a slight flush to the younger’s face. When San speaks again, his voice is practically a purr. “Thank you. I’ll give these back to you before the test on Monday.” All Wooyoung can do is nod and watch as the other walks away with so much grace it seems otherworldly.

For the rest of the day, he’s slightly distracted, his hand still tingling where San’s hands had brushed against his. When he meets Jongho for coffee later, he learns that the board had gone crazy that night after he’d left. It makes Wooyoung shiver and he’s glad he left the board quickly. Even later that day, when Jongho mentions how much Wooyoung was out of it in the group chat and Yeosang mentions that he heard that San had been seen talking to him and he had to explain what that was about, his mind was still focused on how soft San’s hands were. And that night when he goes to sleep, in his own dorm this time, and he sees the two points of red in the dark again, it makes him think of San, though he isn’t sure why.


	3. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty soon we'll be getting down to actual interaction between San and Wooyoung, but I wanted to make sure it made sense for them to be interacting.  
Thanks for all the love so far, and I hope you enjoy this update and all future updates!

Wooyoung sleeps extra deep that night and through his alarm, the device showing he had fifteen minutes to get to his class. This particular class was across campus and he still had to get dressed and make himself presentable to the public. Running a hand through his hair and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he rushes to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. Once his mouth is clear of toothpaste and he’s gargled mouthwash, he pulls on a pair of sweatpants, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of sneakers and then is out the door, barely pausing to grab his backpack and lock the door. He’s rushing across campus and doesn’t stop to greet people who call out to him, singularly focused on arriving to his test on time. His teacher wouldn’t let any student in after the class started and it would be an automatic fail, no matter the reason.

Three minutes before the class is supposed to start, he slides into his normal seat, his chest heaving as he struggles to regain his breath. Wooyoung takes a moment to shake out his tired limbs, eyes shut as he tries to stop his vision from swimming. When he opens them again there’s a large cup on the desk in front of him, standing on top of a stack of papers. He frowns in confusion, startling when he looks to his left and finds San looking at him, a knowing smile on his face.

“Almost late today?” San sounded amused and his quirked eyebrow only reinforced the idea. “I got you a coffee, it's your favorite. White chocolate with hazelnut, right?”

“How, uh, how did you know that?” Wooyoung’s eyes widened at his own question. “I mean thank you.” He took a drink from the cup, wanting to show his appreciation, and promptly burnt himself. He must have come straight from the cafe with how hot it still was.

“I saw your friend at the cafe when I was getting myself coffee. I told him about wanting to say thank you for lending me your notes. He told me what you like.” Wooyoung was confused, only Seonghwa and Yeosang knew his order and Yeosang had a three hour lab today, one that wouldn’t end for another hour. And Seonghwa didn’t tell anyone any information about his friends unless expressly given permission to do so. (Unless he was gushing about Yeosang, but that’s different.)

Before he could think on it further, their teacher called attention to the class. She explained that they had the entire period to do the test and they needed to check the paper she hung up on the whiteboard when they handed their tests in to see the partners for the project outlined in the syllabus. If it didn’t take the whole time, she would go over the grading terms and would give them time to discuss what they wanted to do for their projects. Once the person in front of him handed the stack of papers to him, he took one and passed it behind him, immediately starting on his test.

Approximately thirty minutes later, he was standing up and headed to the front. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed San stood up a second after him. The test wasn’t that hard, but there were a few long answer questions that had him pausing to think, but other than that he felt he knew the material. It was for that reason he didn’t question San’s timing, instead slightly smiling at the other in a way that almost said  _ thank god. _ Together they walked to the desk at the front of the room and dropped their papers in the wire tray, moving in tandem towards the sheet of paper that would determine their partner for the project.

It took him a moment to find his name as it was in the second column right next to the name Choi San. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and turned to the boy next to him, surprised to see that he was smiling and holding his fist out. Trying not to overthink anything, he raised his own fist and connected it to the one waiting expectantly. San smiled victoriously and shimmied back to his seat, almost dancing with excitement.

Truthfully, Wooyoung had a big crush on the guy. He felt bad, knowing it was mostly superficial to his looks as he hadn’t really spoken to him aside from occasionally asking for a pen when he realized he’d left the one he usually brought on his desk in the dorm. San seemed nice enough, but he was just out of reach. Open enough to be polite, but closed off enough that made it hard to even open his mouth to speak. Especially when San looked him directly in his eyes, gaze so singularly focused on what he was being told and face schooled into cool disinterest. And if that didn’t wound a guy’s ego, Wooyoung didn’t know what did.

Back at his seat, he took another drink of his coffee. It was perfect in a way that the cafe the cup’s label was from didn’t normally get it. In fact, Wooyoung would often go to the shop on the other side of campus so he could get a correct coffee order. His coffee was still hot and he started to think maybe he should give the shop another try.

Wooyoung didn’t notice San staring next to him, watching intently as he took another drink from his cup and glanced at the clock. Being watched as he shifted gently in his seat and reached for the phone in his pocket only to stop at the last second. Until the test was over, no phones were allowed and the risk of getting caught and receiving an automatic fail was too great to try and sneak it. Wooyoung huffed and rested his face in his right hand. Left one tapping softly on the table as he gazed out the window that was towards the front of the class. Next to him, San shifted to a similar position, but when Wooyoung glanced over, he made eye contact with the older. His eyes almost seemed to flash red and the younger’s brain brought up the memory of red eyes in the night. Wooyoung froze in fear as San held his gaze. San’s eyes softened and his expression changed to one of worry.

“Is everything okay?” San whispered quietly, careful not to disturb the rest of the room. Wooyoung was still frozen in fear, feeling oddly like he was caught in a serpent’s gaze. Like at any moment, he could be attacked and eaten and that would be the last of it. “Wooyoung?”

“Red,” His own voice shattered the feeling, still on edge but no longer frozen in fear, he corrected himself. “I mean, yeah. I’m okay. Sorry.” He wasn’t sure why he was apologizing, but he felt like he needed to, almost worried he would offend San.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wooyoung just shrugged in response, he felt like he should explain himself, and he felt a weird sense of security around San despite his momentary fear at his eyes. It reminded him of walking through the woods, safe as long as he followed the trail, but with an uneasy feeling that anything could be there. “We should get lunch after class. Since we’re partners and all.”

“Okay,” As soon as he spoke, their teacher stood up and called for attention, grabbing the list and reading out the names of each set of partners. Some people seemed happier than others at their partner, but everyone had started whispering once his and San’s name was called out. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. For the rest of the period, he focused the teacher as she droned on about what was expected of the project.


	4. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after this chapter is where canon continuity is going to be really confusing. The colors I wanted them all to have won't match an era. Next chapter will discuss hair changes and I wanted to make Mingi blue, San black with the red, Wooyoung with the silver, and I was thinking about making Yeosang's hair pink. I haven't decided 100% on that yet, but since I'm going to start on it immediately, we'll see what I go with lol.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy! There are a few easter eggs I added that will make sense in future chapters. If you see any errors, please let me know. And again, thanks for reading!!  
♥♥

When class was dismissed, Wooyoung put away all of his belongings and pulled out his phone, checking for any messages. There was one in the group chat from Yeosang asking if they wanted to meet for coffee when Jongho’s class got out at two. He was going to respond with a yes when he realized San was standing next to him and he remembered that he’d agreed to go to lunch with him. Wooyoung sighed and messaged that he had plans and wasn’t sure when those plans would finish, but how about dinner at 6:30. The group chat agreed but wasted no time speculating what kind of plans he could possibly have and trying to convince Wooyoung to tell them. He almost felt as though he shouldn’t say anything about going to lunch with San.

“My friends wanted to meet for coffee, they want to know what I’m doing that I can’t come.” The two of them were walking side by side to the parking lot.

“Are you going to tell them?” San sounded curious at best, but Wooyoung worried he shouldn’t say anything anyway.

“It's weird if I don’t. I rarely have plans that don’t involve the three of them.” They had reached San’s car and he held the door open for the younger. Wooyoung slid into the seat and thanked him before continuing. “Seonghwa is kind of like a parental figure? He’s always cooking for us and making sure we’re healthy. He gets worried about us when we don’t check in.”

“Sounds like he cares about you all. Which one is that, again?” The question sounded innocent enough, but Wooyoung suddenly felt like he needed to clarify.

“He’s my best friend Yeosang’s boyfriend. I guess if you’ve seen us around together, he’s the tallest of us. He’s blonde right now?” the mood in the car changed and felt lighter once he said Seonghwa was dating his other friend.

“Ah, of course. You should let them know. That way they don’t worry too much.” It felt too much like permission and Wooyoung couldn’t figure out why he would need any. Still, he typed out a message in response to the dozens he had already gotten from the group chat.

**Lunch with San.**

**We’re partners for a project.**

**Sangie: Oh??**

**AppleBoy: Isn’t he like, super unwilling to be around not friends?**

**Hwa: Keep us updated to where you are**

**Hwa: let me know if you need me to come get you.**

**Sangie: good luck Woo! I know you said he was super hot lol**

**AppleBoy: oh worm? Lol get it !**

**I will!**

**Thanks Hwa.**

**Its just lunch between project partners. Nothing more.**

**Sangie: Sure, Jan**

“Your friends must have a lot to say.” San chuckled and stopped at a red light, turning to smile at Wooyoung.

“Hwa is mainly telling me to let him know if plans change or if I need a ride. And Sangie and Jongho are having a meme battle now.” Wooyoung can’t help but smile at his friends’ antics.

“That’s good. Tell me about yourself.” The light changed and San drove forward. The question caught him off guard, he wasn’t really that interesting. In fact, whenever he made new friends, they never learned anything about him other than basic face value facts.

“Like what?” San pursed his lips as if thinking.

“Everything.” San laughed which caused Wooyoung to giggle. “What’s your favorite color and why?”

Wooyoung took a moment to think, “Green, it makes me think of lying in a field on a sunny day. Relaxing as the wind dances around me.” He pauses, wondering if it would be okay to ask in return before deciding to do it anyway. The question earns him a smile and he realizes he made the right choice.

“Purple. I just think its really pretty.” This makes Wooyoung laugh, he had been planning on dyeing his hair lilac recently, causing San to pout in return. “What’s funny? Purple is a nice color!”

“Nothing. It's just, I was going to dye my hair purple soon.” San’s mouth opens in surprise before the corners turn up and he smiles so large it reaches his eyes.

“Then I’ll dye my hair green.” Both of them dissolve into laughter. “If I do that, we can be best friends.”

“Yeah, okay.” Wooyoung snorts at the thought. Despite having had a crush on San for a while, it more because of his face than his personality. Especially since they hadn’t really talked before now. “Don’t tell Yeosang you’re after his position, he’d end you. I really don’t want to do this project alone.”

“Oh, is that all you want me around for?” San’s voice held mock offense but quickly dissolved into giggles as he pulled into a parking space at a little diner. “Come on, they have great food.”

Wooyoung followed San into the building and then, when the hostess came, to the table. After perusing the menu for a few minutes, he decided that he wasn’t sure what to get. When he informed San of this, he offered to order as he’d been here a lot with his friends and knew what was best on the menu. When the food finally came, he wasn’t disappointed by the choice, moaning appreciatively at the flavor. Dinner went smoothly and they got to know each other better, finding they had a lot more in common than they originally thought.

By the time they were heading back to campus, Wooyoung found he didn’t want to leave. The older man was funny and gave his full attention when he spoke. Happily responding and carrying the conversation when needed. It surprised the younger when they had started talking about their families and the way they were raised as normally Wooyoung wouldn’t be willing to share this much this early on in the friendship. San was raised pretty conservatively and his parents didn’t know that he liked boys, apparently, they didn’t know much about him these days. Wooyoung was extremely close with his own parents and felt bad for the older, but San said he was mostly raised by his grandparents and that they knew and understood.

When they arrived back at campus, San shut the car off and turned to smile at Wooyoung. “Where are you headed now?”

“Earlier I promised my friends I’d meet them for dinner, but they changed it to movie night because Yeosang didn’t want to leave the dorm once he got back from classes. They’re in building C.”

“Oh, I’ll walk with you, then. I’m meeting my friends at their place and it’s in the same building. We’re supposed to dye Mingi’s hair, which means they’re probably gonna try and do mine as well.” San shrugged sheepishly and Wooyoung laughed. “I can guarantee it won’t be green, though, so don’t worry.” This time, he winked. They both got out of the car and started walking in the direction of the building.

“Honestly, movie nights almost always come with some kind of catch, so maybe I’ll be bald the next time you see me.” San protested before giggling.

“You’d still be pretty.” Wooyoung flushed at the statement, the shade darkening when San cooed and pinched his cheek.

By the time they reached the building, they had discussed hair colors that would suit them best. San decided that silver would look prettiest on the younger and at first, Wooyoung couldn’t decide if he liked the thought of blonde or a fun color more, eventually deciding that he looked really good with his current black hair.

In the elevator, San asked Wooyoung to exchange numbers. He agreed easily, and input his number and saving it. When his own phone was returned to him, he found the older’s name saved as “Sannie” with a purple heart and purple devil emoji. He chuckled as the doors opened to his floor, smiling and waving at the other before turning and walking to his friends’ dorm, resisting the urge to look back. Behind him, red eyes glowed as the elevator doors closed.


	5. Hair Dye Parties Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm funnier than I am. That being said, please enjoy this chapter. I hope you look forward to the next one! Also! As far as the emojis that are supposed to be next to San's name, I'm on my laptop and I can't make them lol  
♥♥

Wooyoung was still thinking about San when he walked up to Seonghwa and Yeosang’s door. He felt the same kind of comfort with the older as he did with his friends. With how social he was, most people thought he was comfortable with everyone but most people only saw the surface of who he was. He didn’t talk about his favorite books or what it was like growing up in Busan, always being so near the beach, his veins were practically full of saltwater. But he did with San, and he learned about the other as well. Weirdly, San talked in a way that was almost otherworldly, but when Wooyoung had commented on it, he simply said it was because his grandparents only had movies from the turn of the century. The kind that came on a film roll and needed a projector to show. Sometimes, it felt like San was from another time and place. Wooyoung likened it to angels in fiction, they knew of the current world but still held the essence of their original time, he chuckled to himself at the image of San with white wings and a halo and how they didn’t really seem to fit with his mischevious attitude.

When Wooyoung opened the door, he was met with Yeosang hanging off Seonghwa’s shoulder, trying to convince him to dye his hair with the younger, Jongho on sitting on the couch stuffing chips in his mouth as he watched their friends. Yeosang turned to look at him when the door clicked shut, immediately pulling off of his boyfriend and saddling up next to Wooyoung.

“Woo! Dye your hair with me!” Now his friend was hanging off of his arm and it made him chuckle, a pout forming on his face.

“Sang, let him go. We can go get the dye for your hair but stop trying to force the rest of us to dye our hair.” Seonghwa had moved to pull Yeosang off of Wooyoung.

“Actually, I was wanting to go purple, but now I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Yeosang perked up before pouting again when he said he’d changed his mind. “But you can pick out a different color if you want?” Yeosang let out a cheer before telling everyone to put their shoes on so they could go on a snack and hair dye trip.

“You should go back to black, Hwa.” Wooyoung spoke softly, so as not to draw his excited friend’s attention back to him. “You were saying that you didn’t want to deal with the upkeep anymore.”

“Maybe, let's wait until we get to the shop before saying anything to Sangie though.” Seonghwa tapped his nose conspiratorially, before winking at the younger. “Is everyone ready? The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back and can start movie night. No one has classes tomorrow, so staying up won’t be a problem, but if we’ll need time to change hair color.”

Wooyoung crinkled his nose as Yeosang fawned over his boyfriend. He pulled out his phone and texted San.

I got dragged into a hair dye party too.

Apparently you really can speak things into existence.

Sannie: Lol I put it in the universe so it must be true!

Sannie: Are you going silver

Sannie: Mingi is going blue lol

Idk what color

I told Yeosang he could choose

But I think Hwa is going back to black

Did they decide on a color for you?

Sannie: They are adamant about it being a surprise

Sannie: But I did tell them you said you liked the black a lot

Lol why?

Think that’ll save you?

If they’re anything like my frieds it won’t lol

Sannie: Apparently they want your opinion on a color

Sannie: Tell your friend I said silver

Sannie: As your new best friend, I should have some say lolol

Next to him, Yeosang scoffed. “I’m your best friend. But I agree that silver would look good. Tell him to back off my best friend, but he can be considered second if he keeps having good ideas.”

Yeosang says to back off

But apparently you can be considered second since the silver was such a good idea.

Sannie: I’ll take second for now

Sannie: But tell him to watch out

He said to fight him and you wouldn’t win against his 6 ft tall boyfie

Hwa isn’t even that tall lol

And he wouldn’t fight you for a reason like that lmao

Sannie: Hongjoong is upset that I’m replacing him

Sannie: But he still wants to know what color you recommend

Tell him he can have you :P

Idk, do red or smth

Sannie: He’s cackling at me now

Sannie: ): This isn’t fair.

Sannie: At least one of you is supposed to be on my side

Sannie: Yunho said you have to claim me so they don’t have to anymore

Sannie: First the love of my life, and now my friends

Sannie: This world is truly unfair to the good

You’re being ridiculous

Your friends chose you, so they have to keep you

But I guess I’ll claim you too.

All of my friends are laughing at me now :<

Lets abandon our friends and have our own dye party >:(

Sannie: Mingi thinks that’s the best idea.

Sannie: Apparently Hongjoong does too

Sannie: And he’s our dad so we have to listen to him :(

Sannie: Wait no, they want you and your friends to come over

Sannie: Not abandon them

I mean, I can ask?

We’re on our way for snacks and hair dye, so we haven’t technically started anything?

Hwa is big about not letting people he isn’t close with into his home

Says its his and Yeosangie’s safe place

Gross

Sannie: Joong says they can come here (Mingi didn’t protest despite it being his dorm) Tell me what they say!

Sannie: I’ll hold the demons I call friends at bay for now

Wooyoung giggled at his wording and sped to catch up with his friends, having fallen behind while texting San. Ahead of them, Jongho and Yeosang were grabbing a cart and leading the way through the shop. “Seonghwa, San and his friends invited us all to join them for their own dye party. They said that we can go to their place since I know you don’t like having strangers over.”

Seonghwa’s stare was blank and hard as he took a moment to think, his face softened as he spoke up. “I’m not sure. It isn’t up to just me.” He raised his voice as he spoke again, calling out so the others can hear him. “Sangie, Jongho-ah, what do you guys think?”

“Will there be more food?” Jongho spoke up first, putting three different bags of chips in the cart. “Cos if so, I am so down.”

“San, you say?” Yeosang looked like he was planning something. “Might be a good time to scope out the competition. I say let's do it.” Seonghwa sighed and agreed too, and his boyfriend pumped his fist in response. “Ask them if they want anything specific, Woo.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, guys.” He hadn’t expected them to agree, normally unwilling to switch up the routine. He was relieved, if he was being honest, part of him was itching to see San again. It would have made him feel weird if it weren’t for the fact that San himself was placing Wooyoung so close to him. Sometimes, he said to himself, when you know you know. Normally this applied to romantic situations, but he felt the same with Yeosang. They quickly became best friends, brothers really, after meeting and they’ve been inseparable since.

Sannie: So? Also they decided to start on my hair while Mingi’s bleach is processing lol

They agreed

Which you should feel honored about

They never want to meet new people lol

Jongho wants to know if there’s gonna be snacks and Yeosang wants to know if you need us to bring anything.

Sannie: Just yourselves

Sannie: Wait, Yunho says we’re running low on drinks

Sannie: He said not to worry too much about what you get, we’re not picky

Sannie: I have to go for now, my head is being yanked around right now lol

Sannie: Text me when you get back and I’ll give you the room number.

Sounds good

Wooyoung pocketed his phone and turned his attention back to his friends, Yeosang and Jongho currently arguing about what else to get for the gathering. Wooyoung told them what San said to bring. Eventually, Seonghwa decided the other two needed to be broken up and sent Wooyoung with Yeosang next door for the dye. Wooyoung followed along and let Yeosang make all of the choices, but grabbed two packets of black hair dye and put them in the cart, just in case Seonghwa decided to actually dye his hair.


	6. Darkened Hallways and Questions Unanswered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening! I'm sure you guys can guess what the secret is, but I don't want to give any spoilers just in case ;)  
I've gotten some lovely comments about how you guys are liking my fic and I'm so glad! I love to write, but I was always scared to share. Eventually, when I started the writing blog with my best friend, I finally started to get comfortable. So thank you for reading and letting me write this fic comfortably. It means a lot!  
As always, I hope you enjoy!  
♥♥ slpydana

While waiting for the elevator, Wooyoung received a call from San, but when he answered, he found the voice was too deep. He double-checked the contact that popped up and saw the same name, he furrowed his brows before speaking. “Uh, hello?”

“Hi! Hongjoong hyung saw you guys outside the window and asked me to let you know what room and floor we’re on I’m Mingi, by the way.”

“Oh? What’s San doing?” He was glad that San’s friends seem to be nice, not that he wanted to judge them by their looks, but they did look a little scary from afar.

“Rinsing the bleach out.” Despite Mingi’s deep voice, his giggle was higher pitched. “He wouldn’t let us bleach it all since you said you liked it black.” In the background, Wooyoung heard what sounded like San yelling in protest, it made Wooyoung giggle in response.

“Right, well, we’re on the elevator but we aren’t sure what floor to go to. Or room for that matter.”

“Oh right! We’re on the 13th floor. Apartment 66.” Ironic, Wooyoung thought to himself, thinking back on San calling his friends demons earlier.

“Well, we’ll be there soon. We brought extra dye just in case.”

“And snacks!” Yeosang called from next to him, having been leaning close to try and hear the conversation better.

“Sounds good! See you soon.” Mingi hung up after that and Wooyoung realized that Seonghwa had already pressed the button to the floor. He was surprised he didn’t feel the jerk of the elevator moving but shrugged it off. Yeosang was leaning into Seonghwa’s space murmuring something that made the eldest smile. Wooyoung shared a knowing look with Jongho before turning back to the front as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

The hallway was surprisingly dim compared to his friend’s floor and Wooyoung could spot several places where the lightbulbs needed to be changed. He couldn’t say he was surprised if the streetlamps that he had walked through last weekend were anything to go by. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the ambiance was creepy and if he were walking the hallway alone, he’d be afraid to look behind him. Still, he jumped slightly when a hand is pressed to his lower back, only relaxing when he realized it was Seonghwa. The elder sent a worried look to him and he smiled reassuringly. It did kind of remind him of that night, but he wasn’t scared with his friends nearby.

When they arrived at the door, it was in the darkest part of the hallway and made Wooyoung’s spine tingle. Still, he reached up and rapped his knuckles on the door. He could hear people talking, but couldn’t make out what was being said, but he thought he heard San whining about keeping secrets. Wooyoung chuckled to himself as the door swung open to reveal a tall man with blonde hair and a kind face. His height and demeanor made Wooyoung cower a bit, but before he could explain, there was a flurry of movement and suddenly arms were wrapped around him.

“Wooyoungie! I missed you.” Wooyoung stifled a laugh at San and breathed in the smell of bleach. He hugged him back before frowning actually giggling upon seeing the towel wrapped around his head.

“We saw each other a few hours ago, Sannie.” he lowered his voice before saying, “But I missed you too.” San’s face stretched into a smile and the man behind him cleared his throat.

“Come on in, everyone. I’m Yunho.” Over on a kitchen chair was a man with a sharp nose and hair being dyed blue, standing above him was a man with a gentle face and blond mullet. “On the chair is Mingi, you spoke briefly. And currently working on his hair is Hongjoong, he saw you when he opened the window to let the fumes out.” As Yunho spoke he gestured to each person before gesturing to the open window.

“Ah, nice to meet you.” Wooyoung smiled kindly, before waving towards his friends with his free hand. He and San were still holding hands but he decided not to focus on that, instead opting to introduce his friends. “The tall blonde is Seonghwa, the one he’s wrapped around is Yeosang. He’s my best friend and Hwa’s boyfriend. And the other one is Jongho.”

“The other one. As if I’m not the best one.” Jongho mumbled to himself, but it was loud enough to make everybody laugh.

“It’s nice to meet you all. And I guess it's nice to see Seonghwa again.” Hongjoong spoke up this time, casually moving on to a different section of Mingi’s hair. “We go way back.”

“We went to high school together. I didn’t realize you went here.” Seonghwa cut him off with a tense smile, and Wooyoung got the sense that something was wrong.

“Like, that Hongjoong?” Yeosang spoke this time, looking a little worried. As if sensing his worries, San brought him closer to his side. Wooyoung was surprised when Seonghwa shifted his icy stare from Hongjoong to San.

“Is there something wrong, Seonghwa-ssi?” San’s voice was tense but unwavering.

“Are you,” Seonghwa paused and San gave a terse nod.

“But it's supposed to be a secret for now.” Wooyoung shared a look with Jongho, who looked just as confused.

“Is there something I should be worried about?” Wooyoung pouted a little bit, feeling completely lost.

“No, just some family stuff is all. Nothing really to worry about, Woo.” Seonghwa smiled warmly at him but it didn’t make him feel better this time, instead, his heart lept into his throat as he glanced at the others in the room. The image of red eyes in the night flashed in his head and he shifted away from San who tightened his grip.   
“I promise I’ll tell you, Wooyoungie. But we’re just now friends, so give me some time?” For some reason, San’s words stung. “The family history isn’t the prettiest and I want you to know me before judging. My history is similar to your friend’s, but I don’t want you to run away from me.”

Wooyoung got the sense that whatever it was that needed to be discussed was extremely important. But he also understood the need for someone to see who you really are, not what’s on the outside. “Okay, whenever you’re ready to tell me, Sannie.” When Wooyoung looked into San’s eyes, he could see how thankful he was. His eyes alight with warmth and something fond that settled Wooyoung’s heart and mind.

“San, it's your turn again. Mingi, set the timer for 45 minutes.” San took a moment to look in Wooyoung’s eyes before ducking his head and walking toward his friend.

“In that case! Let’s start on Wooyoung. They can surprise each other!” It was Jongho’s cheery voice that lifted the mood, and he reached for the bag, carefully sorting out all the dyes between the four of them. “I don’t know if Seonghwa chose officially yet, but just in case. I’ll start on hyung’s hair and Seonghwa hyung can start on Yeosang hyung’s.” Seonghwa smiled fondly and nodded. Hongjoong spoke offhandedly, focused on covering San’s head from view, telling Jongho and Seonghwa to come grab the extra table chairs. As the two of them walked away, Wooyoung turned to Yeosang, worrying his lip.

“Is everything going to be okay?” Yeosang smiled softly in response, turning warm eyes to his boyfriend.

“Everything happens for a reason. Seonghwa has wanted to tell you his secret for a while but was too worried. Maybe now that San has a similar secret, it’ll be okay. Just know that no matter what, he’s still the same Hwa as always.”

Wooyoung was left with more questions after that, and he got the feeling that whatever the secret was, it would change his life.


	7. Hair Dye Parties Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I making their relationship move too fast? Maybe, but I have plans lol. Meanwhile, I'm a total sucker for soft boyfriends, and while they're not dating yet, they will be.  
I saw a video again recently where San and Wooyoung were talking about not usually letting people in quickly but how they both thought they clicked with each other well and became really close really fast. So I think I'm okay as far as characterization with that.  
I do plan on giving Yunho, Mingi, and Hongjoong more scenes and you'll get to see more of their personalities. So hopefully I do them justice.  
As always, thank you for reading and I hope you like it. And thank you for the comments! I love them and do my best to respond.  
♥♥ Dana

The air was awkward at first as everyone set to work on each other’s hair. Instead of letting the stilted quiet get to him, Wooyoung spoke quietly to Mingi who was watching Jongho do his hair.

“Its not fair that I don’t get to see you or talk to you, but my friends can.” There was a clear pout in San’s voice and it made Wooyoung giggle.

“Sorry, Sannie.” Wooyoung couldn’t help but smile, blushing a little at Mingi wagging his eyebrows. He started to shake his head, but Jongho scolded him before he could.

Next to him, Seonghwa was standing in front of Yeosang, gently sectioning his hair and murmuring something, a soft, loving smile on his face. Something in Wooyoung burned with longing. Not for either of them, but for that look of pure adoration they had for each other. The thought made him slouch a bit and he worried his lip after averting his eyes. They were literally made for each other, Wooyoung thought to himself, most people don’t get that. Out of the corner of his eye, a hand peeked out past Hongjoong, the fingers were long and lean and it made him smile. Maybe San didn’t know how he was feeling, but so far he seemed to always know when he needed him. Reaching out, he slotted his fingers between San’s, a smile settling on his face and he momentarily tightened his hand around the older boy’s. The other tightened his hand right back and relaxed his arm, lowering both of their hands in the process, but not letting go.

He glanced around, appeased for the time being, and was met with Yunho staring at their hands as Mingi spoke to him in hushed tones. Whatever he said had him turning brightly to the taller and wrapping his arm around his waist.

Jongho tapped his shoulder and let him know he was done. Everyone turned to look at him, and San moved in his seat trying to see passed Hongjoong but apparently gave up when the older scolded him.

“San was right, it does look good on you.” Hongjoong cooed at him, eyes twinkling as he smiled before turning back to San. It didn’t take much longer for him to pull his gloves off and tell him to set another timer. Mingi slid into place in front of him to keep the surprise and Wooyoung laughed at their efforts. They were going to see each other soon. Hongjoong took the seat Mingi had been occupying before next to him and he bit his lip, looking intently at Wooyoung, eyes roaming his face. “Listen, I’m sorry for making you anxious earlier. San tells me Seonghwa tends to mother you?” Wooyoung nodded. “I tend to mother my friends, as well. The secret that we share, we can’t just tell anyone. And I didn’t expect to see him so soon. He’s probably more upset that I’m near his ma- uh boyfriend. Just, with our history, we tend to take people under our wing and those are our people and anyone who can hurt them we try to keep as far away from them as possible.”

Wooyoung furrowed his brows in confusion, “San isn’t going to hurt me. Is he?” He had looked at his friends when he spoke and Seonghwa’s eyes softened.

“No. Never. I was just surprised to see Hongjoong and not have known he was here. You know how I get with my babies.” At this, he reached over and pinched his cheeks. Wooyoung scowled and batted his hand away before smiling at his friend, teeth showing and eyes closing into crescents.

“Mingi, your timer is done. Let’s go wash your hair out.” Yunho stood calm amidst the would be chaos, ushering Mingi into the bathroom to rinse his hair, stopping to turn to Wooyoung before he disappeared behind the door. “Wooyoung, we’ll all be friends. Don’t worry.” and then he was gone. Wooyoung was glad to hear that and it helped put his mind at ease.

“Oh, Wooyoungie! You look so good!” Wooyoung realized that when Mingi stood up, no one had moved to his place and he could clearly see San. San who now how deep red streaks throughout his hair, making his features feel sharper. The view parted his mouth in surprise, and he wondered how someone could be that attractive.

“Uh wow.” San giggled at Wooyoung’s response, hand moving to cover his mouth. “It really looks good Sannie!” Jongho snorted from the couch and Yeosang pinched his side, San winked causing a blush to light up Wooyoung’s cheeks.

San has released their hands when Hongjoong had finished, and Wooyoung found himself missing the warmth and comfort. He didn’t want to seem weird reaching out but then he remembered San had reached out every time they had physical contact before. The thought had him frowning, and despite all his friends and San’s friends having friendly chatter now that Yunho and Mingi were back from rinsing the latter’s hair, he couldn’t help but feel bad. Deciding that he would should his care was reciprocated (he didn’t really want to think about how short a time he’d known the other), he took a deep breath to steady himself and then got up to sit on the floor near the armchair San had set himself on after moving from the kitchen chairs. There was a towel laying over the back of the seat to prevent any potential dye transfer. Yeosang had been talking while his hair was finished, the bleaching taking a bit longer as opposed to just straight dye. San had been sending him funny faces from across the room but once his attention was turned away, Wooyoung realized how much he missed the other’s hand in his. He wasn’t upset about not having San’s attention, and he felt silly for yearning for the comfort so bad. He sank down right next to San’s right leg, further away from the other people of the room, but out of the way if someone needed to get by.

Wooyoung wasn’t sure how to go about getting the contact he wanted, his face must’ve looked a little lost because Mingi snickered at him and Yeosang pointed at him and whispered to Seonghwa. Pouting, he rested his knee on the older’s knee and started playing with the hem of his pants, careful not to get any dye on his pants. San was still talking to Jongho and barely spared him a glance before shifting and pulling Wooyoung onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger’s torso before settling back into the chair. The younger was satisfied and leaned into the other’s chest. Once again, he thought he saw San’s eyes flashing red but couldn’t be sure from the angle he was at. Strangely, it didn’t scare him this time, instead, it washed a wave of comfort over him.

Eventually, the timer went off and they were escorted to the bathroom where Jongho sat him in a chair he brought from the table and leaned his head back into the running sink, slowly tipping cupfuls of water to get all of the dye out. Next to them, the removable shower head was pulled down and turned on, San leaning over the tub’s side, face down. Jongho’s hands carded through his hair, helping to make sure all of the dye was gone before moving on to the next section. It didn’t take very long, but long enough that his neck started hurting, before the youngest was turning off the water and squeezing the water out of his hair. Then he was being sat up and handed a towel. San was already done, drying his own hair while watching the two of them carefully. Wooyoung wasn’t surprised, after all, San didn’t have as much dye in his hair as he did.

He was a little distracted though, drops of water were falling down his face and onto his collar bones, and a wet San did something to him. As if the older could sense it, he sent a smirk his way before reaching a hand out to help him from the chair.

When they were back in the living room, the others were debating on movie choices.

“How about a horror movie?” Yunho had suggested it and was met with mostly agreement. Yeosang’s eyes lit up in mischief before he spoke.

“Don’t worry, Woo. I’m sure San will protect you.” Wooyoung’s friends starting laughing, the other three looking on in amusement.

“If you get too scared, you can hide in my chest.” San was surprisingly close, if the location of his voice was anything to go by. Wooyoung smiled at San but glared at Yeosang before being dragged back to the recliner and being pulled into San’s lap. The elder draped a blanket around both of them before wrapping his arms around the younger. Wooyoung sank into the comfort he was feeling and barely noticed the others starting the movie until the lights were turned out.

Wooyoung was doing fine until the first on-screen death and found himself tensing up and turning his head into San’s chest at each jumpscare. Eventually, it got to the point where he couldn’t look up, with too much gore happening, and San ran his hand up and down Wooyoung’s back.

“I got you, baby. You’re safe.” San’s voice was quiet and meant only for him. And suddenly the movie wasn’t that scary, not as long as San was holding him.


	8. Hair Dye Parties Part 2: Surprisingly Quick Progress and Trust Enough for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! I have a few things to say. Firstly, this update is short and kind of later than I wanted because I just finished moving, so my life has kind of been hectic. I kind of put this story on the back burner for the last week because of that. Second, have you all seen the teasers? I'm dead omg, I'm Yeosang biased but the others always try and jump in my lane lol.  
Third, I have a writing blog with my best friend and I figured I'd let you guys know about it. We are taking requests right now, so if you feel like it, you can check us out and request something! I go under Admin Daisy.  
imajin-that.tumblr.com  
I also have a personal blog that you can follow and even ask questions about this story if you'd like.  
daisybvby.tumblr.com  
I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who's commented so far, it really really makes me happy to see you all like my story so far! Kudos mean a lot too, so thank you for those as well!  
As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you and writing the next chapter. Feedback is always appreciated, especially with how much I worry about my characterization, but I think I'm doing okay so far!  
One last thing! I'm not really mentioning too much detail about their project because I honestly have no idea what it could possibly be, especially since when I was in college it was for my phlebotomy certificate and I won't be going back to college until January and that will be for my nursing degree lol (Sorry if tmi, but I figured I'd let you know.) I wanted to mention it, because I'll likely gloss right over it.  
Thank you for reading this note if you have and enjoy the chapter!  
♥♥ slpydana

Wooyoung came to slowly, first noticing long fingers carding through his hair, then the sounds of laughter and pots and pans being moved along, then the smell of food. He felt calm and warm, leaning into the touch of whoever.

“Open your eyes, little one.” Slowly, he followed the command, looking into mahogany eyes, bright and warm, with just the barest hint of what could be considered red. His heart squeezed at how fondly San was looking at him and a shy smile made its way to his face. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” His voice was rough, as it usually was in the mornings, contrasting nicely with how smooth San sounded. Although Wooyoung figured that he was probably awake a lot longer than he was, with no hint of sleepiness in his eyes or voice. He reached up to try and rub the sleep away and the hand in his hair moved down to slowly rub his back. With a start, he realized he was still in San’s lap and hurried to stand up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“I don’t mind.” He almost looked a little lost for a moment before his eyes cleared and he stood, reaching a hand out to Wooyoung. “I think breakfast is almost ready.”

Wooyoung grabbed San’s hand and intertwined their fingers before moving to follow the older to the kitchen, where now he could see both of their friends talking, Hongjoong and Seonghwa next to each other at the stove. Somehow, they must have figured out about Jongho’s apple splitting talent, if the way he was manning the juicer (and splitting the apples in half beforehand) was anything to go by. Yunho and Mingi were setting the table and Yeosang was washing the dishes as they were used. It all made his heart warm, his friends melding so well with San’s. Wooyoung likened it to a family, albeit, a large one.

“Oh! Look who’s awake!” It was Yeosang who called it out, having finished the dishes and was now drying his hands. “Sleep well?” This time he winked and Wooyoung flushed before changing the subject.

“What’s for breakfast?”

The rest of the morning was spent getting to know the others better and finishing Yeosang’s hair. By the time early afternoon came, everyone was lazing around the living room in similar positions to the night before. However Wooyoung wasn’t in San’s lap this time, instead, he was squished between Seonghwa and Jongho on the couch in Yeosang’s original seat. The other snuggled in his boyfriend's lap, freshly dyed hair still damp and darkening the spot of Seonghwa’s t-shirt that he was leaned against. It was when Yeosang’s phone went off to inform them that it was time for him to get ready for work that they finally parted ways.

On the way out of the door, San and Wooyoung spoke about meeting up for their project, deciding that they would meet up the next morning at the cafe that the younger preferred, after having mentioned that the only time the other place had gotten his order right was when San had brought the coffee to him. Yunho and Hongjoong shared a meaningful look that had San sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“I, uh, I had them remake it a few times before I knew for sure it was right.” There was a slight blush on the older’s cheeks and Wooyoung was even more endeared to him. A bit flustered at the prospect of the other taking the time to make sure his order was right. “That’s why I was almost late, actually.”

“Thank you, Sannie, that means a lot to me.” Wooyoung paused as a question popped into his head, voicing the thought almost as soon as it came to him. “But, why would you do that when you didn’t know me yet?”

San’s eyes were downcast at the question, his brow furrowed a little before looking back up at him through his lashes. “I can’t tell you yet. But I’d do a lot more for you than have some coffee remade.”

A shudder ran through him when the older looked directly at him, expression unguarded and so open it made Wooyoung’s heart wrench. He understood completely, having always shut down any conversation about San around him without really knowing him. At the time he reasoned that because he didn’t know him, he didn’t have the right to talk about him. Now he almost felt like there was something more, something that drew him to the other so strongly that he knew he never wanted to be without the other again. The thought would have been scary, if not for the look that the other was sending him, telling him he felt the exact same way.

Wooyoung didn’t know how to respond to San but knew that he had to do something. The older was clearly struggling with not seeing a reaction out of the other and it made the younger realize that this was a big thing for him to say. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew that San was talking about whatever secret he was keeping. So, rather than letting the other torment himself any longer, he pushed himself onto the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss to the older’s cheek, whispering a soft “me too.” before squeezing his hand and walking out the door behind his friends.

  
  
  



	9. Things That Go Bump in the Night Also Go Bump in the Day, Apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! It's been a bit of time, hasn't it? I got a little distracted, first with the comeback, which, WOW. So good but also very unsurprising considering how talented they are lol. And then I got into X1 and then watched all of Produce X 101 this week. And I had a job interview on Tuesday, so I haven't really done anything with this fic. And then, I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep this shameless fluff (because I am trash) but some of my favorite demon!au fics are my favorite because of the stuff they endure together.  
Actually, this fic came from an idea that I had because I was reading a demon!au, so in a way, I was inspired by that fic? I decided to add some action to this, but I don't plan on really making it very angsty. I'm a shameless lover of fluff, so that's what will be mainly focused on. I know you guys already know the secret ;) but I'd love to hear how you think Wooyoung is going to react.  
Also, I know I've mentioned my tumblrs before, but I thought maybe you guys might want to talk to me about this on my twitter ( @slpydana ) but don't feel pressured to interact with any of my blogs or twitter ♥  
As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Despite how worried I am about how it will be perceived and if I even did a good job with characterization and making it impactful, I'm actually excited about this chapter cos its kind of new for me. Thank you so much for reading, and if you're one of the people who have continued reading since the beginning, I appreciate you! (I appreciate everyone who reads and comments and kudos ))): )  
♥♥ slpydana

A month had passed since that night at Mingi’s, all of them had hung out together often, but mostly Wooyoung found himself spending time with San. Whether it was just the two of them together or with their friends, they were almost always in their own world. With the time that he was spending with the elder, Wooyoung found himself actually falling for the taller man. It felt natural the closer they got to each other, texting when the other wasn’t around. And they seemed to be so in tune with each other that they could sense what the other needed before it was spoken aloud.

Today, Wooyoung had walked Yeosang to work and found himself at the library. He figured he might as well get some studying in. However, he quickly found himself unsettled once he was seated and had his study materials out. His imagination was no longer running wild at night as far as he could tell, in fact, that had stopped pretty quickly after the incident. Still, the hairs on the back of his neck rose with the feeling. He glanced around subtly but no one was looking at him from what he could tell. The few people left in the library were focused on their textbooks and notes in front of them, so he decided to brush off the feeling and do the same.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a figure leaning around the bookshelf to peer around him, but when he actually looked at it, there wasn’t anything there. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and tried to go back to his studies, he had almost found focus when a figure slid in the chair across from him. When Wooyoung looked up, he made eye contact with the guy from the party, the one who had purposely moved the planchette in an effort to scare him. There was something off about him this time, as if dark energy was surrounding the other and it made his hands tremble. Wooyoung tried to smile politely at him, but it probably came out more like a grimace, before trying to turn back to his notes. The guy in front of him leaned his head to the side before continuing to stare at Wooyoung. When it felt like too much, he finally looked up ready to snap, his words died on his tongue as he made eye contact with the other, the whole of his eyes pitch black and shiny like an oil slick. Wooyoung sucked a deep breath in to calm himself down, trying to let logic outweigh the sense of dread that was pooling in his stomach. He was a believer of demons and angels and ghosts and the like, and if he let his imagination go, he was likely to fall into a panic.

“Almost had me again.” He forced a chuckle out, but the other’s expression didn’t change. It was blank, devoid of emotion as the other continued to stare. Wooyoung swallowed before continuing. “Listen, its a nice Halloween costume, but I really gotta focus. I’d appreciate it if you stopped staring at me.” The man’s face turned to a sneer and he scoffed before he spoke.

“I see your protection detail isn’t here.” This was confusing, Yunho and Yeosang never came with him to the library, even to try and get him to go get food or coffee, instead, they messaged the group chat. Seonghwa occasionally came, usually only long enough to check in on him and make sure he took a break, almost always it was after he had been studying for too long and should have taken a break hours before that moment. San always distracted him when he came, so library time meant Wooyoung was by himself.

“I’m,” he paused before continuing, brows furrowing. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“The other demon. The one who always hovers around you.” Wooyoung furrowed his brows, trying to figure out who he’d been around enough for the other to be considered hovering. He tried not to think about whoever it was being called a demon. “Don’t play stupid.”

“I genuinely have no idea who or what you’re talking about.” He briefly considered that the other guy was crazy, but decided that if he was, it was probably better not to provoke him. “I’m sorry, I really don’t.” He was considered the meanest of his friends, and here he was, apologizing to a crazy person, demon-thing. Wooyoung wasn’t one hundred percent sure if he should believe what was coming out of the other’s mouth or if he should brush it off. The man across from him got up and leaned in his face, breath smelling fowl and a bit like that time when a rat had died in his childhood home near the radiator and had starting stinking before someone actually found it. The other’s sneer deepened and he raised a clawed hand (maybe he should believe that this guy was a demon based on that fact alone.) and ran a bony finger along the line of his throat, close enough that he could feel the sharp nail against his adams apple when he swallowed.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about. Tell him that Azar is looking for him, and if he doesn’t find him soon, it’ll be your head.” Before Wooyoung could say anything, the other stood straight and lumbered away.

That felt like a threat, and suddenly, Wooyoung felt cold. The black eyes were far more terrifying than the red and he packed his things in a daze. When he stepped outside, there were clouds in the air, the atmosphere was heavy and it felt more like an omen than anything. His hands were trembling as he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing a number on autopilot and asking the person to come pick him up from the library.

After what felt like an eternity of staring wide-eyed in fear and jumping at all the noises around him, from students leaving the building to the sound of the leaves being pushed across the sidewalk by the wind. A warm voice called out to him, and he lifted his wide eyes from the ground to meet San’s warm ones, concern laced in every corner of his expression.

“Tell me what happened, baby.” Wooyoung burst into tears and was pulled up and into the older’s arms. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here. Let's get you somewhere warm where we can talk this through.”

It took Wooyoung the entire walk to the cafe he preferred to calm down to the point where he was only sniffling and breathing shaky breaths. Even when San stepped up to the counter to order, Wooyoung clung to him, both hands clasped tightly around one of San’s. The older didn’t offer to have him grab a seat, instead, he pulled him to wait for their coffees. Pulling him into his chest, without releasing his hands, used the other to slowly smooth up and down his back. He was humming softly to the younger and intermittently reminding him that he was there and safe. When their order was called out, San let go of Wooyoung’s hands and wrapped his arm around him before carefully placing his drink in the younger’s hands and grabbing his own. San softly tugged Wooyoung to a booth away from everyone and slid him into the side facing away from everyone and followed quickly, staying on his side.

“Thank you.” Wooyoung’s voice was soft and hoarse from crying so hard.

“Of course, baby.” San cupped Wooyoung’s face and smiled softly. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Wooyoung nodded but didn’t seem to know where to start. “Take your time, baby, just start from the beginning. I’m here.”

“Okay, I went to the library to study, you know this.” San hummed in agreement. “And you’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“Never, baby, go on.” San smiled in reassurance and took Wooyoung’s hand in his, playing with the fingers after he gestured for the other to continue.

“Once I sat down and set up to study, the whole atmosphere changed and I felt like I was being watched and I thought I saw someone looking at me from around a bookshelf, but when I actually looked there wasn’t anyone there and then this dude. The same dude from a party I went to a while back, the one that I told you about with the ouija board?” San nodded “Well after the party I thought I was being followed and there were red eyes and it stopped after a few days so I assumed that I just got too scared? Anyway, he was completely different, his eyes were completely black and at first he just stared at me? So I asked him to leave me alone, but then he got really weird and said that there was a demon who normally hovers around me and that someone named Azra?”

“Azar?” San questioned softly, casually enough that Wooyoung didn’t think much of it.

“Yes! He’s apparently looking for whoever the demon is and that if he doesn’t find him soon, it’ll be my head. And that’s.” Wooyoung’s eyes were welling up with tears and San pulled him into his chest, murmuring reassurances again. “It was just terrifying. And I already believe in spirits and demons and stuff, so after he had this gnarly clawed hand at my throat I just. I was so afraid.”

“Oh baby, I believe you.” San seemed sincere as he fell into his thoughts, still running his hand through Wooyoung’s hair.

“It’s kind of funny actually.” Wooyoung’s giggle was watery from the tears as he continued. “It used to be Seonghwa I called when I didn’t feel safe. I was completely on autopilot when I called you. You make me feel safe.” The last sentence was spoken quietly, almost reverently as if San might reject him.

“Oh, you make me so happy, little one.” San pressed a kiss into his hair. “Actually, I think it’s time to tell you that secret we all have. Let’s finish our coffees and then we can ask everyone to meet us wherever you feel safest.”

“Oh, your place, then.” It wasn’t an odd request, he’d been to San’s a few times now. Just not with any of the others, and that made him nervous answering.

“Okay. I’ll let them know. Drink, baby.” San had pushed his drink closer to him, before pulling his found out to type a message to the group chat.

**Sannie: ** It’s time to tell Wooyoung the family secret.


	10. Family Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got long lol. I didn't read it over because I hurt myself while writing it, so if you see any mistakes, PLEASE let me know.  
The first part has the sweetest scene I have ever written, omg.  
I like to write what I would want to read, so we end up with this kind of thing.  
Idk if the explanation even makes any sense, so let me know if it doesn't and I'll fix it.  
As always, I hope you enjoy. And thank you all for reading!.  
♥♥ slpydana

San and Wooyoung took their time finishing their coffees, but Wooyoung could tell San was anxious about meeting up with their friends and discussing what the group referred to as their family secret. The younger was worried the other was feeling pressured to tell him and he voiced as much.

“No, baby. It’s just,” San paused and lifted the lid off of his coffee cup, swirling the leftover liquid inside. “I’m just worried that your opinion about me will change when you find out. You mean a lot to me. And I know it hasn’t been that long that we’ve known each other, but,” San put his cup down and turned back to Wooyoung, deep brown eyes searching his own. “I would be devastated if I lost you. And I know that’s a lot this soon, but it’s important that you understand that I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever.” San looked so sad for a moment. Wooyoung guessed that it was probably the thought of losing him. Knowing San cared about him deeply sent butterflies to his stomach and made him a little giddy.

“You mean a lot to me too.” Wooyoung tucked himself into San’s chest, wrapping his arms around the other tightly. “I can’t imagine a life without you now, that’s how much you mean to me.”

San took a sharp breath before letting it out through his nose, the force of it ruffling Wooyoung’s hair a little. There was a moment of stillness before there were arms wrapped around his own figure tightly. Wooyoung startled when he felt drips of wetness on his head. He pulled San tighter against him before whispering, “You have me. You’ll always have me.”

“And you have me, little one.” San’s voice shook with emotion but was dripped in honesty as he pulled away and cupped the younger’s face, gaze once again searching his own. San must have found the answer as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other’s. And suddenly, Wooyoung didn’t feel as if his emotions were pushing down on him, his mind no longer screaming too much too fast. No longer scared to scare the other off, he pushed back with as much intensity as he could muster, trying to let the other know how he felt with the kiss. That as crazy as it may seem with how short they’ve known each other, Wooyoung was San’s, and that’s all there was to it.

Even after they pulled away from each other, they stayed close, breathing the same air. It felt like time had stopped in the little booth they were in. Wooyoung was a little out of breath with how  _ much _ he was feeling. San’s thumb was softly caressing his cheekbone while he looked at the younger as if he was the only thing that mattered in this world.

The shrill sound of a phone ringing collapsed their bubble and brought them back into reality, both of them letting out a soft sigh as they pulled back from each other, still wrapped in each other’s arms but no longer inches apart.

“We should go,” San sounded regretful; as if leaving this moment would mean that they were leaving each other. Wooyoung nodded but grabbed San’s hand when he pulled away from him, tucking himself back into the other when they were both stood up. San looked surprised before his expression fell into one of happy tranquility.

They were still wrapped in each other when they arrived at San’s apartment and the older kept his arm around Wooyoung even as he unlocked the door and pulled him across the threshold. There was a sense of familiarity and homeliness in San’s apartment, the kind that came with being there often for a long time. As San sent him to the couch while he went to brew coffee for the others who would be there within the hour, Wooyoung thought about the toothbrush he had in the bathroom. About the countless clothes he had accumulated, some in the laundry basket, some in San’s dresser, some in the closet. There was a hoodie he’d spilled food on one night washed and hung up by the door, fitting seamlessly next to the San’s. He thought to the clothes the elder had left at his own student apartment and the red toothbrush that sat next to his own. How easily and silently they had integrated into each other’s lives without so much as a question if the other felt the same. Somehow, it seemed, they always knew.

A knock sounded at the door before San finished in the kitchen, the older called out to Wooyoung, asking him to answer it. Wooyoung called out an affirmative before heading to the entryway and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal Seonghwa and Yeosang. Both of them smiled politely as Wooyoung invited them in, shutting the door as soon as both were toeing off their shoes.

“Hi, guys! How was work, Yeosang?” Wooyoung lead them to the living room and gestured for them to have a seat. “San is in the kitchen, he should be out soon.”

“It was fine, slow as hell today.” Seonghwa shot the younger a look which he returned with a sheepish smile.

“Is everything okay? You look like you’ve been crying.” Wooyung averted his gaze at Seonghwa’s question, instead, taking a drink of the water San had brought out to him earlier, insisting he needed water after crying as hard as he had.

“I’m much better now.” Wooyoung smiled softly, thinking of the kiss he had shared with San. He knew they would need to actually talk about it, make sure they didn’t cross any boundaries with the other. “Something happened at the library earlier. It’s kind of silly, actually.”

“It’s not silly,” San had come to join them, lifting Wooyoung off the armchair and sitting in his place before pulling Wooyoung back down and onto his lap. “It’s a matter that will be addressed once everyone is here, however.”

“I’m just worried you won’t believe me, is all.” Wooyoung shifted a little to get comfortable as he spoke.

“We’ll always believe you, Woo. No matter what.” Yeosang spoke, but Seonghwa nodded earnestly. Around him, San’s arms tightened.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’re all here for you.” San pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, his words quiet and just for him.

Despite having never been to his apartment before, Seonghwa and Yeosang didn’t seem uncomfortable, even as they looked around at San’s belongings. San had plenty of nicknacks that seemed out of place considering how young he was, but they felt like him, so much so that it would be weird if they weren’t there. Yeosang’s attention was caught in the middle of the wall in front of them, where a large TV was sitting on one of those shelving stand units. Behind a glass door were several photos in frames, most of them seemed to be of him and his friends in recent years, but littered in were pictures of Wooyoung. Some were from photo booths they had taken pictures together in while out in the town, others were pictures that had been taken of either both of them together or just Wooyoung himself. Yeosang frowned a bit before pulling Seonghwa’s attention to it, the older whispered something in Yeosang’s ear that made him blush. Wooyoung watched as all of this happened, a small frown on his face as it seemed Yeosang didn’t approve. Truth be told, Wooyoung had done the same thing with some of San’s pictures. The only difference was those were on his dream board with the rest of his friends instead of on a shelf.

Another knock to the door pulled the other two’s attention away and San shifted Wooyoung off of him to answer it.

“What’s wrong, Sangie?” Yeosang looked startled at the question before relaxing.

“Nothing, I just wasn’t sure where he got all those pictures of you.” Yeosang smiled reassuringly before continuing. “Hwa said he must get them with all that time you spend together.”

“I also reminded him that he had done something similar when I was wooing him. When we got the student apartment together, most of them were put away because it’s kind of weird seeing just yourself in pictures hanging up, you know?” Wooyoung snickered at his friend’s blush, while Seonghwa just looked lovingly down at him.

“Calvaries all here!” Mingi’s deep voice rang out and Wooyoung turned in time to see him rushing to give him a hug. They had all gotten close over the last few months, so Mingi’s actions were welcomed with a giggle.

“Might be a good idea for everyone to get comfortable. And sit in a way that’s going to have Wooyoung the most comfortable for this conversation.” As Hongjoong was speaking he ushered his three friends (apparently, Jongho had come with Mingi and Yunho, they were all at the arcade when they got the text.) closest to where he was sat. He expected San to come back to him and frowned when he sat the furthest away. When they made eye contact, San sent a sad smile and Wooyoung thought to what he’d said earlier, about being afraid the secret would change Wooyoung’s opinion of him. Hongjoong started speaking once everyone was settled. “Something happened. I need to know what exactly it was.”

Wooyoung tensed up, San must have noticed because he started speaking, sending a comforting look to the younger. Everyone listened intently as San spoke, carefully retelling the events as Wooyoung had told him earlier that day.

“That’s not good,” Mingi spoke up when San finished, a deep frown on his face.

“No, it’s not. I’m surprised he thought he could get away with that.” At first, Wooyoung thought they didn’t believe what happened, but then Hongjoong continued. “Neither he nor his lackey is going to get away with it.” Hongjoong turned to Wooyoung this time, “We don’t tolerate people trying to hurt our family. Don’t worry, Wooyoungie, we’ll take care of this.” Wooyoung let out the breath he was holding, his whole body sagging now that the fearful tension was released.

“I understand why you’ve decided it was so important to have a meeting about this, rather than just telling him on your own.” Hongjoong was frowning, but his voice was soft as he spoke. “Wooyoung, I need you to listen very carefully, and I need you to understand. I know that this is going to be weird and probably scary for you. But you know us, the only difference is now you’ll know everything. We will never hurt you, San will never hurt you.” Hongjoong waited to continue until Wooyoung nodded in affirmation before continuing. “Before I start, are you comfortable with this seating arrangement? I put your closest friends near you for this, but I want you to feel completely safe where you are before I start.”

“I want San next to me. Or near me. I don’t care.” Despite how firm he sounded, he was a little afraid San would reject his request. San just looked relieved as he stood and moved towards him, Wooyoung stood so they could sit like normal, the action got him a beaming smile from the older and he returned the smile a little wetly. Beyond happy that San wanted to be near him as much as he did.

“Comfortable?” Hongjoong had a teasing smirk on his face when Wooyoung nodded, the younger reaching to pull San’s arms around himself. “Okay, I need you to bear with me, I’m going to start from the beginning. I’d appreciate it if you left any questions until the end, but I understand if you need to ask something sooner to clarify. If at any point you need me to stop so you can take a moment, I will. Just let me know.” Again, he waited for Wooyoung’s nod to continue. “Seonghwa, San, Mingi and I are all brothers. In line for a throne we have no choice but to take when the time comes, if it ever comes. We are old, older than you’d think and then older than that. We have as much freedom as we could want and we have been the ones to make the rules that others of our kind must follow. A long time ago, when the gods still roamed the earth and the king of the underworld hadn’t yet been cast away, our father loved a human. He loved her so deeply he gave up his holy place for her, he created a whole kingdom for her. Made sure that this kingdom had everything she could ever want. His whole being called out for her and he spent all of his time trying to woo her into seeing past what his job was. His job was a burden for love, but they overcame it. Slowly, she started to see the parts that were good. Slowly she started to fall for him, and, once she was fully accepting of him, he revealed who he was and the kingdom he built for her. Humans know it as Hell, and it’s true that those who need punishing go there. But its more than that. People who deserved a second chance after death, ones who could not make it through to their version of heaven, became demons. There are different factions, of course. Different jobs for different levels. Seonghwa, Mingi, San and I are all sons of the king. We are demons in name. There are those of us who take souls. They make deals with humans who feel like they have no other way. But they are always required to inform them of the terms, there is no fine print in these deals. They must always be transparent, and those who are not are punished. We are not fallen angels, but we are not bad either. We are higher ranking and while we can make deals, we often don’t. We came to the surface for one reason. All of our reasoning is the same, although only some of us have succeeded. We’re here in search of our mates. All of ours were born around the same time, so we just had to adjust and be clear. Mingi was the first of us to find his mate. Seonghwa left us shortly after realizing his mate was elsewhere. We learned that he had changed his form to that of someone younger, one of our human retainers had taken him in as family so he could assimilate properly into society to get close to his mate.” Seonghwa pulled Yeosang closer to him and kissed his temple, a reverent sigh falling from the younger’s lips. “San was the most recent of us. It is terrifying for us to find our mates on not know if we’ll be accepted or if we’ll have to wait for their next lifetime. San took a different route then Seonghwa or Mingi, he observed. Waited until his mate was open to meeting him. He made sure the rest of us stayed away from you. So much that the rest of us weren’t aware Seonghwa was even here until he showed up that night. We didn’t think we’d see him again until we were all back home. Are you following so far, Wooyoung?” He nodded, but nervously pulled one of San’s hands in his own, playing with the other’s fingers in a way to calm himself down. “Good. The first time San started to reveal himself was at a party, some jock was messing with his mate and they seemed so scared he kept an eye on them until they arrived safely with their friend. Then he made sure his mate was safe that night at his friend’s place. The next day, he revealed himself for the first time, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and not cause any distress in the other, in case the base part of him recognized him as something to be feared. When he was received well, that’s when he started to open himself up to his mate. He used a little of his powers to help push it along.” Wooyoung thought back to when San had brought him coffee that first day in exchange for borrowing his notes. The coffee was perfect despite being from the place that never gets it right. And how they were paired for this big project when they’d never been even close to being paired before. “Nothing big, nothing that interfered with his mate’s regular will. Listen to me carefully, Wooyoung. San has never done anything that goes against his mate’s regular will. His mate has made all of his own decisions and has never been magically influenced. At least, not by San’s magic. Mates feel the pull too, any and all feelings the mates may have come faster.” Hongjoong paused to figure out how to phrase what he was trying to say. It was Seonghwa who spoke up.

“It releases the mate’s fear. It’s a lot. It’s a big feeling and it happens fast. But the mate pull helps to let it happen without sending the mate into a panic attack every time they feel how deep it is. The bond itself is a lot more than most people will feel for all the people they fall in love with combined. It’s meant to be for eternity. Each of our mates was created by the gods for us specifically. They are meant to be our other halves, our better halves. Ours to love forever.” Yeosang looked seriously at Wooyoung before he himself spoke.

“But we still get to choose to accept it or not. If we can’t handle it in this lifetime, they’ll find us in our next, or the one after that if we’re still not ready.”

“It took two full lifetimes before this one for Yunho to accept me. And while it hurts, we do understand. It’s a big deal and not one we take lightly.”

“What if they’re never ready?” Wooyoung’s voice was small, and he anxiously bit his lip, accidentally drawing blood.

“Then we wait until they are, as long as it takes.” San’s voice shook a little behind him and he started to pull his arms away, but Wooyoung stopped him before he could.

“What lifetime am I?” Wooyoung stared directly at a strip of photos in the case, both he and San were smiling while the older looked down at him with so much tenderness it made his heart hurt. He’s not sure how he knew that Hongjoong was talking about him other than context clues, but he did and it made a lot of things make more sense.

“The first.” San took a deep breath before continuing. “This is your first lifetime, I would never have had a chance to meet you before. And if you’re not ready now, I understand.”

Wooyoung took a minute to think before directing his attention to Hongjoong. “What happens when we accept?”

“You’re turned. When you’re ready, of course. Yunho has already been turned. Yeosang hasn’t yet.”

“I’m waiting until I graduate college, I’ve already paid all this money, I might as well finish.” He was giggling as Seonghwa murmured that he could take care of it if he wanted him to.

“What’s Jongho.”

“Playmate to the princes.” Jongho scoffed as he spoke. “I was born to a palace maid and have known them as long as I’ve been alive.”

“We love you as if you were our little brother.” Hongjoong moved to coddle the younger who squirmed to get away.

“Yeah yeah.” But the fond smile on his face gave him away, and he gave Hongjoong a quick hug before actually pushing him off.

“Who’s Azar?” Wooyoung hated to ruin the moment, but he wanted to know who had sent the minor demon to threaten him.

“A runt who doesn’t know his place.” San snarled behind him and tightened his grip on the younger. “He a low-level demon who wants to take over. He used to head the faction of those who exchanged souls for wishes. But he was cast out when he kept breaking the rules.”

“He wants revenge.”

“He’s not going to get it. I’ll meet with him; if only to end him for threatening you.” San’s voice was harsh, Wooyoung had never heard it like that before. It was always soft when talking to him, or playful with his brothers.

“What happens now?” Suddenly, all eyes were on Wooyoung. The mates were no longer looking at each other lovingly.

“That depends,” Yunho spoke up, his voice hard and reminded the younger of the first time they’d met. “No matter what, they’ll hunt him down and kill him. But whether we stay friends is dependant on your choice.”

“ _ Yunho. _ ” San’s voice was made of venom and Yunho flinched back. “You took several lifetimes to accept Mingi. It’s okay if he doesn’t accept right now.” Yunho looked away, his expression pained and Mingi lifted his hand to the other’s cheek and whispered quietly to him.

“We should give them time. Let’s go get takeout while they talk.” Hongjoong’s said the command lightly, but everyone moved to follow him. Once everyone got their shoes and jackets on and filed out of the apartment, silence fell on the two of them.

Wooyoung was still on San’s lap and moved so he was facing the older, legs straddling the others, his hands still wrapped around the younger’s.

“It’s a lot to take in. And I was going to wait a little longer, but once you were threatened, I,” San stopped and removed a hand from the younger’s waist to cover his eyes, his voice shaking with emotion as he continued. “I meant what I said earlier, and as much as it would hurt to leave you now that I have you, I will if that’s what you want. I’ll never hurt you even if not doing so means hurting me.”

Wooyoung’s heart hurt knowing San thought he wasn’t going to accept him. He felt sick at the thought. It was a big decision, yes, but he was being serious with what he told him before too. He took a deep breath to steady himself, his eyes were filling with tears, a few escaping as he tried to calm himself down. Sniffling a little, he reached out for San’s hand, still covering his face. When he pulled it away, San’s eyes were the startling red that he had seen in the night all that time ago. More tears fell from his eyes as San searched his eyes for a sign of his decision.

“I love you.” Wooyoung’s voice was strained from trying to hold back emotion. “And I choose you. And I will choose you for as long as I’m alive.” San inhaled sharply as Wooyoung continued. “You are it for me. I had hoped you felt the same but was willing to just be your friend if that’s all I got. Until you kissed me I was so worried that I was feeling too much and it would push you away. But I love you. And I’m not afraid to tell you anymore.”

“Oh baby,” San burst into tears before moving to rest his head on Wooyoung’s collar bones, whispered  _ I love you’s _ falling from his lips over and over.

“San, I accept you. For who you are. For what you are. For who I am to you.” The words felt like a spell, casting a binding promise between the two of them. As he spoke, he could feel something in himself fall into place and he suddenly felt whole in a way he didn’t know he wasn’t before. With tears falling down his face, he pulled San away from his chest, looking into his eyes before pulling the other into a kiss.


	11. Explanations of the Love Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is broken, and I won't be able to fix it or get a new one for a while, so I'll be borrowing my mom's when I can, so the updates might become further a part.  
But! I have this chapter, and I'm about to start the next one. I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading!  
♥♥ slpydana  
p.s. I didn't know what to call this chapter, so let me know if you come up with something better.  
p.p.s. I don't have my usual editor program because I'm not on my laptop, so if you see any errors, please please let me know!

They kissed until salty tears mixed in and Wooyoung pulled away, unsure of who’s tears they were. They were San’s, as it turned out, and the younger reached up and brushed away the wetness from the older’s cheeks. A soft smile was on Wooyoung’s face as he pulled the other into his chest. They stayed like this for a while, San softly sniffing and hiccupping every now and then as Wooyoung ran his hand through the other’s hand.

Wooyoung couldn’t help but smile to himself, San was his. He was San’s. His heart burned with warmth and love at the thought of getting San forever. A question stirred in the back of his mind, something he knew he’d need the answer to eventually. Wooyoung figured if he got all of his questions out of the way now, he could spend more time just existing and loving San.

“Sannie, I was wondering,” Wooyoung started quietly, trying his best not to disturb the moment. Still, San pulled back just enough to look into his eyes curiously before letting out a noise to continue. “What did Hongjoong hyung mean by turning?”

“Well,” San pulled back and rested against the back of the chair, pulling Wooyoung’s hands into his own, intertwining their fingers together. “Basically it means that you become immortal too. Sort of like a demon, but not quite. You’ll be like,” he paused and took a deep breath, brow furrowing in concentration as he looked for the right words. “You won’t be a demon. You don’t die with the transformation, it’s not like that. You become something else, not human, not demon. I think there’s a biblical term for it, Nephilim? That’s the closest to what you’d become. What you will become. Although there isn’t any rush to change you, you’d be safer once you do change. You’ll bear my Mark and will be considered under the protection of the royal family. And then once we are back in the Kingdom, you’d be inducted into the family and then no one can touch you because you’re one of us.”

“Inducted into the family?”

“It’s similar to human marriage, but there is no such thing as divorce for mates.” Despite the serious topic, San playfully wagged his eyebrows at Wooyoung, causing him to giggle.

“Okay, how does the transformation work? Is it painful?” Wooyoung was still smiling down at San, both looking at each other with so much warmth and fondness.

“It can be. If both parties don’t fully want it.” San’s face turned serious again. “There’s a whole ritual for it, and it’s kind of complicated and could be scary. I can tell you now if you’d like, or we can wait to discuss that aspect until you’re completely ready to handle the exchange.” Wooyoung pondered for a moment the implications, trying to decide which action he’d rather take. On one hand, if it was scary, it would be over with when it happens and there won’t be any fear. On the other hand, however, if it really was scary, he might need time to come to terms with it. He decided knowing now would be best, just in case he needed to prepare himself mentally for it.

“I think I want to know now. That way if I am afraid, I have time to get over it. I choose you, and I will always choose you. But there are steps to it that might seem big and daunting and cause problems if I learn them right before it happens, you know?” San nodded and reached up to cup Wooyoung’s face, a small smile on his face.

“No matter what, I will wait until you are ready. And if you aren’t ready in this lifetime, I will wait until the next, or the one after that until you are. Do you understand?” Wooyoung breathed a yes and leaned in for a slow kiss before pulling back to listen to the other. It took a moment for San to reopen his eyes after, when he did it was slowly as if coming from a daze. He moved his hand down from Wooyoung’s cheek to the curve of his neck, his thumb running softly along the column of his throat, just underneath his adams apple, his eyes burned red and followed the motion before snapping to Wooyoung’s. “There are a few steps, have you read anything about werewolf lore and courting? It’s kind of like that. It starts with a set of three gifts; I give you three, you give me three kind of thing. The first is meant to show intentions; we give each other something meaningful to us ourselves. It doesn’t really matter what it is, as long as it’s something that matters a lot to the person giving it. This is to represent giving ourselves to the other completely. The second is meant to show what we are bringing to the other, for the most part it’s something to represent our love for the other. The third and final gift is meant to signify the new pairing, they’re supposed to be complementary even though we aren’t supposed to talk to each other about it. Once the actual transformation happens, we’ll essentially be as one. We’ll be able to feel each other’s emotions, know each other’s thoughts. Not necessarily read each other’s minds, but just inherently know. You and I are unique because we already kind of have that.” Wooyoung giggled and nodded while San smiled, his dimples on display, before continuing. “After the gifts comes the sharing of space. Essentially one of us moves in with the other. It would be easier for you to move in with me, but we could find a brand new apartment together if that’s what you wanted. After the sharing of the space comes the consummation and marks. Each couple’s marks are different and you don’t get to choose them. During the consummation, there’s a transfer of souls, we see the world through the other’s eyes for a time. Once our soul’s go back into the correct bodies, a piece stays with the other and becomes a part of the other’s soul. At that point we’re complete and you have transformed.”

San ended his explanation matter of factly and Wooyoung took a moment to process everything. Suddenly, Wooyoung’s face lit up in a blush.

“Consummation means..” He trailed off, averting his eyes from San’s still red ones.

“Not necessarily, but it can. There’s a blood ritual too if you didn’t want to do it that way.” San’s hand dropped from his throat to his waist where he rubbed calming circles into the soft fabric of Wooyoung’s shirt. His mouth parted and he nodded in understanding.

“So, how long does this ritual last? In all of the lore I’ve read, courting happens over a few days or a few weeks depending. Wait, are werewolves real?” This made San laugh.

“No, baby. That particular lore was created to divert people's attention away from being solely on demons. Although our magic made people believe witches were real, some low level demons had fun during the witch hunts and trials.” San’s face twisted in distaste before he smiled again, “As for the length of the ritual, it depends. We can only move onto the next step once the one before it has been completed and we’re comfortable with it. It’s a bit like puzzle pieces. We’ll both be able to feel it click into place as each step is completed. It may take us a while to complete, or it may only take a few days. Because of the soul exchange, we have to be completely comfortable with each other in order to actually complete the bond. We both have to be ready for that step or else it can’t happen.”

“Oh,” Wooyoung didn’t continue to speak and neither did San, the two of them just sat together quietly contemplating. Wooyoung was thinking that the ritual wasn’t that scary, but then, he had already known he wanted to spend the rest of his life with San if possible. Even if it was just as friends, so the idea of forever made him happy instead of scared. He felt ready to take on everything and anything that came for them, so long as he had San by his side.


	12. The First Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? Go me, I guess. This one got kind of long and emotional. Not as long as chapter 10 did, but longer than I usually write lol  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!  
♥♥ slpydana  
p.s. let me know if there were any issues with this chapter as well, thank you!

Wooyoung was thinking about what his gifts should be when the others came back, his face tucked in San’s neck as the older held him close. Neither of them had said anything since San had finished explaining everything. Wooyoung watched as the others settled down and started dishing out plates of the takeout they had gone to get, the amount of food enough for all of the boys and then some. Even as he followed his friend’s actions his thoughts remained on the gifts. They were all important and the first one needed to be something personally important to him. But what could be good enough to give to San? He wanted to be able to show his complete intentions and not have San think that it was too scary or too much for him. He wanted to show he wanted San forever, not just right now.

He startled when he made eye contact with Yunho, who was looking at him with a soft expression. Almost sadly, whatever he was thinking made him look upset. And when San murmured to Wooyoung that he needed to get up and use the restroom, Wooyoung resolved to try and speak to Yunho. As the only mate who’s gone through the process, the younger decided that it would make the most sense to speak to him. He got his opportunity quickly as Hongjoong and Mingi had gotten up to follow San, they probably wanted to know what happened while they were gone.

Wooyoung reached for a plate only to be nudged by Yunho, who quietly handed him a plate that was full of food. The younger thanked him softly and sat next to him and quietly took a bite.

“Can I ask you something, Yunho hyung?” Wooyoung ventured quietly, not wanting to disturb Yeosang, Seonghwa and Jongho who were laughing about who knows what on the other end of the couch, the youngest on the floor leaning against the coffee table.

“I can’t tell you if you should agree to the transformation or not, Wooyoung. It’s not my place.” Yunho’s voice was quiet but firm, and he didn’t look at him at all when he spoke.

“No, that’s not,” he stopped, a little upset that the other wasn’t looking at him and he didn’t understand why. “I already know I’m going to go through with it. San is all I want. I just,” he paused again and ran a hand through his hair, “I just don’t know what to give him for the first gift. Everything that I could say is important to me was a gift from someone else. And that would be so messed up to give him something like that. I just want him to know that I’m serious about choosing him.”

Yunho finally looked up, surprise and something else etched in his features. “That’s good. I’m happy for you that you know this is what you want already. San won’t be as hurt as Mingi was.” Wooyoung must have looked confused because Yunho quietly continued, “You won’t have to worry about it, but once the transformation happens, you remember all of your past lives. All of mine were similar to how my most recent one was, before I chose Mingi. I never had the time and if I did, I didn’t give it to him. All he wanted was to take care of me and give me everything. And I wouldn’t even give him a moment of mine. That was my first gift to him when I finally was ready. I chose to take time out of my busy schedule, between work, family, and school I took time off and just spent it with him. I didn’t know that was my gift until I was with him and it felt so right and that’s all I wanted to do. Your gift is meant to be something that means the most to you, my time meant the most to me. I used it for things I deemed important, I didn’t give my time or attention to anything or anyone that I didn’t think mattered.

It was the same over and over in each lifetime, I was too busy to pay him any mind. He was just another suitor that I didn’t have time or patience for. I can’t imagine how painful that was for him.” Yunho sighed and shoveled food into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully before looking over the back of the couch. When Wooyoung turned to look, he could see Mingi, San and Hongjoong all deep in discussion. “I love Mingi. I wish I had realized that sooner.”

“Sometimes,” Wooyoung spoke softly, trying not to upset the other, “we aren’t ready for what we need. Sometimes we can’t tell that it’s right in front of us. But once we’re aware, as long as we go for it, it turns out okay. Sometimes even really well.” A tear fell town Yunho’s cheek and Mingi’s head shot up, eyes immediately finding his mate’s before a panicked look crossed his face and he crossed the room to him.

“What’s wrong, my love? What happened?” Mingi’s deep voice was filled with panic and his hands reached out to pat Yunho down, as if searching for an injury, only to be startled when Yunho pulled him into a hug and started sobbing into his chest.

“I’m so sorry.” Over and over again. Wooyoung’s eyes were wide and he had a hand outstretched towards the two. Yunho was usually happy, quick to crack a joke and always had a smile. Very few times since their first meeting had he seemed upset. It occurred to Wooyoung that Yunho must have been thinking about how much he wanted to change the past, wanted to change not getting to be with Mingi sooner. Mingi was whispering quiet reassurances to Yunho, who was now curled next to him on the couch.

Eventually the sobs died down and he fell into a drained sleep. With his mate asleep, Mingi turned to Wooyoung, his eyes sharp as he spoke. “What happened?”

“We were talking, and he was saying how he remembered his past lives and wished he had been with you sooner.” Mingi inhaled sharply before turning his gaze back to his lover.

“It wasn’t time. He wasn’t ready.”

“He feels really bad about how much he must have hurt you. Rejecting you over and over.”

“It did hurt, but he wasn’t ready. It would have hurt more if I had tried to force him into this. I love him, I have always loved him. But there is no rushing things. No matter how fast it may seem to you, it doesn’t happen if you’re not ready. I will get to spend a thousand life times with him loving me. And that makes up for the few he didn’t.”

“Our mates are made for us. You weren’t ready then, either, Mingi.” Hongjoong spoke up from behind him, almost startling him if it weren’t for the fact that San’s hands were carding through his hair. The older had probably moved closer in his defense when Mingi was upset earlier. “Their souls can sense ours, if we aren’t ready for them, they won’t be ready for us.”

Everyone stayed quiet after that, quietly eating and eventually leaving to head back to their own apartments, leaving San and Wooyoung behind. When Seonghwa and Yeosang left, both had kissed Wooyoung’s cheek, the eldest of them had reminded him that he was there for him if he had any questions. Wooyoung was reminded of all the times Seonghwa had looked out for him, with no way of knowing that Wooyoung was his brother’s mate, he was still kind and protective.

“Do you want to stay here for the night?” San was quiet when he spoke, almost hesitant.

“Yes, please.” But Wooyoung’s mind was still on Seonghwa’s kindness. He didn’t understand, the older was cold with people not in their friend group but had attached himself to him and Yeosang quickly. A memory wiggled its way into the forefront of him mind.

It was from back in high school, Yeosang had met Seonghwa over Summer break, having moved into the vacant house next to him while Wooyoung was away at his grandparents’ until school started again. While he had heard of him through text, Wooyoung didn’t meet Seonghwa until a few days after school had started. The elder was quiet and glared at everyone but was kind to Yeosang and Wooyoung. When the youngest had questioned his best friend about it, he received a conspiratorial smile and a quiet, “It’s his gift to me.” in return.

Wooyoung turned wide eyes to San who was quietly cleaning the leftover mess from the others. The older had turned when he felt eyes on him and gave a concerned look at Wooyoung’s shocked expression. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Seonghwa and Yeosang only have one step left in their ritual.” Now that he thought about it, he could think of every step and every moment that coincided with his best friends’ relationship progressing.

“Yes?” San sounded confused.

“I just realized that they had already started the ritual when I first met Seonghwa. His gift was being kind to me. It was letting me behind his closed walls.”

“That’s a very big gift. I wonder what Yeosang gave back.”

“Me.” Wooyoung thought back to when they were kids and all they had was each other, Yeosang’s parents were always busy with work meaning the two of them had perpetual sleepovers. And then when other kids tried to be his friend during grade school, how quick Yeosang was to use his sharp tongue to make the kids runaway, never quite actually sorry when they didn’t want to play with him anymore. “Yeosang and I have always been extremely close. I even thought it was weird that he had let Seonghwa in at all considering he used to run all of the kids who tried to be my friend away. But I figured maybe he just found another friend who understood what he felt.”

Wooyoung felt queasy for a moment, how was he going to find a good enough gift for San now? His best friends gave up what seemed like everything for the other, Yunho had completely changed his life for Mingi, and now he was feeling especially inadequate. San was still willing to let Wooyoung go if that’s what he wanted and tears sprang to his eyes at the thought of not being enough. Making eye contact with San’s warm ones was all it took for him to burst into tears. Loud sobs wracked through him and he fell to his knees with the force of him, his hands catching his fall harshly. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe, it was all too much. How could he ever hope to be good enough for the man who would give him the world if he asked for it? He sobbed harder, each one hurting as they tore through him.

In an instant, San was by his side kneeling next to him. Hands pulling Wooyoung into the older as he shushed him softly, trying his best to soothe the younger. That just made him cry more and he tried clawing his way out of San’s grip.

“No, I don’t deserve you. Let me go.” Wooyoung choked on the words as they fell from his mouth. Oh god, he wanted to be good enough for San, he wanted to be able to give him a gift worthy of him. Wooyoung was pulled into San’s arms again, this time he was lifted off of the floor and the older was carrying him towards the bedroom.

“Baby, it’s okay. Please breathe.” San’s words were soothing as he set Wooyoung on the bed, adjusting him so he could slip in next to him. The younger was still sobbing, but this time he was holding on to San’s shirt tightly, knuckles white with the force of it. San ran his hands all over Wooyoung’s form, trying to rub comfort into them. “Please talk to me, baby. I need to know what’s going on.” San’s voice was thick with emotion, his own eyes had tears in them with the force of emotions coming off of his mate. The sadness so thick and desperate, it had seemingly come out of nowhere. But when he thought about it, the bond had felt off since their friends had gotten back. He tried to think back to what could have started this, but the only thing he could think of was Yunho’s breakdown, but he had started feeling the weird thrum through the bond before that, just after he had gone to the bathroom.

Slowly, Wooyoung started to calm down. The bond felt like it was going numb, so San figured that’s how the younger must have started feeling. Again, he pleaded with Wooyoung. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m not good enough for you.” Came the quiet reply.

“You are. You are everything to me, I’m so lucky to have you. Why would you think that?”

“I can’t give you anything good. I don’t have anything to give you. Nothing that matters. Yunho gave Mingi his time, Seonghwa let down his walls for Yeosang, Yeosang gave Seonghwa my friendship. What do I have to give you?” Something settled in both of them at the quiet confession.

“Oh, my love.” San cupped Wooyoung’s face as he spoke, eyes locking on the other’s. “You gave me raw honesty. That’s far more than I could have ever hoped for.”

Wooyoung was still breathing harshly, looking so broken it tore San’s heart to pieces. “I don’t understand.”

“The first gift is rarely something physical. I didn’t even think to tell you, normally it happens to naturally. Like Yunho getting time off and choosing to spend it all with Mingi. Like Yeosang letting Seonghwa into your little world.” They were silent for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes as Wooyoung calmed down even more. He felt silly, he’d cried more in front of San than he ever had in front of anyone. Even his mom or his friends.

“You’re the first person I’ve cried like this in front of. Even this morning when I was scared, if it was anyone else, I would have hidden it and not said anything.” San’s eyes widened at the confession.

“Oh, my love.” San pulled Wooyoung into a soft kiss, it was a little gross and messy with Wooyoung’s face still covered in tears and snot. When they pulled apart, San carefully wiped Wooyoung’s face. “Do you know what my gift was?”

Wooyoung thought for a moment before replying. “It was your space. You let me in here even though no one else was allowed.”

“Sort of.” San gave a gentle smile to the younger, “My brothers and Yunho had been here before. It was my space, but not my apartment. I let you into every aspect of who I am.” And he had, he’d never shied away from touching him or holding his hand, he always found a way to be right next to Wooyoung whenever possible. He let him into the very crevices of his being when he spoke about his experiences growing up. San had tucked Wooyoung into his bubble from the moment they first started talking.

“I love you.” Wooyoung’s voice was still quiet, but it was raw with honesty. “My heart and soul chose you long before I knew it was returned.”

“I love you too, Wooyoung.” San spoke his name so gently and with so much love and affection that it made the younger tear up again. “Let’s get some sleep, baby, you must be worn out. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	13. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a huge sap, and I love the idea of family!Ateez. This whole story is mainly fluff and I am here for it lol. I haven't decided what I wanted the second gift to be, but I do know what the third one is gonna be! So if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.  
In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate everyone who reads and comments and gives kudos. I do recognize the frequent commenters and I always look forward to seeing what they think.  
♥♥ slpydana

Wooyoung woke up first, his eyes felt heavy and like they were pasted together. He slowly blinked them open, reaching a hand up to wipe away the grime from all of last night’s tears. Once he could see well again, he focused on the man next to him. San’s breathing was soft and even, his face smooth and serene in such a contrast to last night’s fear and concern. Wooyoung took a grounding breath, remembering how happy San had looked so happy at what he said was his gift. The younger believed him if the way his heart had settled when he told him what was wrong was any indication. The realization of San’s gift made him breathless, and his heart swelled when he thought of every aspect he’d let Wooyoung into.

Everyone knew they were a pair, and it hadn’t bothered Wooyoung in the slightest. The younger softly traced the lines of San’s face, not wanting to wake him but needing to feel him so badly. The second gift was meant to represent what they’re bringing to the other, San had said it was meant to represent their love for each other. Wooyoung wasn’t as worried about giving the other a gift that matched the others, he knew now that any gift he had, as long as it was genuine, would be well received by the older. Still, Wooyoung wanted to be the best and give the best for San. And resolved to talk to Yeosang about it this time.

San let out a soft breath and slowly opened his eyes, his irises were still red even as he smiled softly at Wooyoung. “Good morning, my love.”

“Morning, Sannie.” Wooyoung was blushing a little, but his expression matched San’s completely. Both of their faces were soft with total adoration and love.

“Did you sleep well, baby? How do you feel?” San’s hand came up to cup the younger’s cheek, and he beamed at the elder.

“Yes, and I feel much better! I’m sorry for freaking out last night.” San’s face softened even more at Wooyoung’s words.

“Oh, baby. It’s alright. Your emotions are always alright. I just wish I had caught on to what the feeling in the bond was before it got as bad as it did.” San pressed his forehead against Wooyoung’s, a frown marring his face. “If I had just realized sooner we could have stopped the breakdown completely. But then, it was your gift to me, so maybe it was supposed to happen.”

“I wish it hadn’t been as bad, but I’m happy I got to share that side of me with you.” Despite how awful his morning breath must be, San leaned in and kissed him.

It was soft until it wasn’t and it was Wooyoung who deepened the kiss, slowly swiping his tongue along San’s bottom lip, asking for permission and making a happy sound when he was granted it. Their tongues danced together, San quickly taking over. Grabbing the younger’s face in both hands, as they sped up, only stopping when their bodies screamed for air. They shared each other’s space, staring into each other’s eyes until Wooyoung’s stomach growled and he giggled sheepishly.

“Why don’t you go shower while I make us breakfast. How does that sound, my love?” Ever since the confession, San had consistently used pet names, and they made Wooyoung’s heart swell with joy each time they were used.

When Wooyoung nodded in affirmation, San pulled away and stood from the bed. The younger watched as he dug through the drawers, producing a pair of Wooyoung’s sweatpants, a pair of his boxers, and one of San’s sweaters. With one last kiss, San handed Wooyoung the clothes and left the room.

Wooyoung sighed a little dreamily as he walked into the adjoining bathroom, he reached into the shower and turned the water on, working the knob to adjust the temperature. He hummed lightly to himself as he undressed and stepped into the shower stall, he stood under the stream for a moment before deciding that the sooner he was done with the shower, the sooner he’d be back in San’s arms. He cringed a little at how clingy he was being before shrugging. San was a demon and they were going to be bound for life, who cares if he was clingy. He snorted a laugh when he remembered how clingy Yeosang and Seonghwa were, even when they were younger. He resolved to talk to Yeosang about the second gift and do his best not to have as bad of a reaction this time around.

It didn’t take long for Wooyoung to finish washing his hair and body and he stepped out of the shower smelling like San. He dried himself off contentedly and pulled the clothes on that the older had handed him before hanging his towel and heading to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him had his heart swelling with joy and love. San was dancing around the kitchen as he made pancakes and sipped on a cup of coffee. On the island counter was another cup and when Wooyoung took a drink, it was exactly how he liked it.

“Is this last night’s coffee?” San shook his head at the question.

“No, I made the cheap stuff for them last night. This is the roast we got from town last week.” Wooyoung smiled to himself, remembering how they had tried the coffee together and decided it was the best coffee they’d had in a while and decided to splurge on a bag. The two had gone out into town together, ignoring the group chat trying to get them to join the others. Instead, they’d lost track of time walking down the street shops. That day they ended up getting matching keychains and rings (Wooyoung’s sat proudly on his left hand.)

“Ah, I feel special.” San was plating the pancakes as he spoke and slid a plate in front of Wooyoung before sliding in next to him.

“That’s because you are special.” The older kissed his nose before pouring syrup over the food and cutting himself a piece. Wooyoung blushed and quickly took a bite to hide it.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling on the couch and watching movies. When the evening came around, San ordered them takeout and when the food arrived, they talked in hushed voices. Nothing super important was said, but Wooyoung was in absolute bliss. He couldn’t wait to have this with San forever.

Wooyoung only left San’s when they had class again, two days after their talk. He kissed San goodbye and reminded him that he was going to lunch with Yeosang and Seonghwa later and that he’d meet him back here this evening before walking out the front door. His classes passed by relatively quickly and with minimal issues aside from a test in his English Lit class, after which the class was released early. Despite the wind chill, it was sunny outside and Wooyoung happily headed toward the cafe Yeosang had decided he wanted to go to for lunch.

The bells jingled as Wooyoung pushed open the door and stepped into the warmth of the cafe. He looked around to see if he could spot his friends, Yeosang and Seonghwa were waiting at a booth near the back, both of them squished into one side. Yeosang’s face lit up at whatever his boyfriend was saying to him, the older looked down at him with a warm kind of love that made him think of San. As he walked over to join them, he remembered how jealous he had been of what they had. He remembered how badly he’d wanted someone to love him like that and to have someone who wanted to be around him always. He’d found that with San, and any worries he had that the older would regret him were swept away when he still accepted him with love after he had broken down.

Wooyoung slid into the booth right as Seonghwa looked up, he couldn’t even greet them before the oldest was saying, “I see the first gifts were given.”

“Ah, yeah.” Wooyoung flushed thinking about it and wondered how he could tell. “Speaking of, I know what your guys’ first gifts were too. Actually, I ended up sobbing in San’s arms because of it.” Wooyoung chuckled sheepishly to himself, but his friends’ faces turned into frowns.

“Why? What happened?” Seonghwa spoke first followed by Yeosang.

“Do I have to kick his ass?”

“Thanks, Sangie, but no.” Yeosang calmed down a bit but stilled looked concerned. “Actually, I had been thinking about the first gift. I wanted to show San I was ready, you know? So I spoke to Yunho and he explained his gift and it was a really good and meaningful gift. And then when we were cleaning up after everyone left I realized what your gifts to each other were and then I couldn’t figure out what I could get San that would be as good as all of your gifts. Not that I even know what Mingi’s gift was. But then I kept thinking about how I wouldn’t be good enough for San? I was ugly sobbing and everything. But San just held me and calmed me down. When he explained the gifts to me, I didn’t realize that it was more of an unconscious thing, and so I was trying to figure out what to give him physically. Which, I already have an idea for the third gift, but I need help with the second.”

“The first gift is a sacrifice,” Seonghwa spoke slowly and quietly, each word said with purpose. “Yunho sacrificed time, Yeosang sacrificed time with the most important person to him, and I sacrificed keeping my distance from anyone but my family. If you’re wondering, Mingi sacrificed his own peace. He gave Yunho as much space as he needed until he was ready to come to him.”

“San said he gave me his space. And I see what he means, from the beginning I’ve been let into every aspect of who he is.” As he finished his sentence, a waitress came up to take their order. Wooyoung waited until she was out of earshot to continue. “San said I gave him raw honesty and I believe him, I mean I haven’t cried like that in front of anyone since before Yeosang and I met you, Hwa. But once I told him what was wrong and the issues I was having, it was like my heart settled and it just felt  _ right _ to tell him.”

“The first gift is done and you’re ready for the next one. This one is supposed to show how much you love the other. It can be an action or it can be a physical gift. My second gift was when I started to take care of you two.” Yeosang snuggled into Seonghwa as he spoke.

“Mine was when we had that movie marathon that was all his favorites. Even the ones that I was scared of. I knew he’d protect me from everything and he’d wanted me to watch those movies for a while, so I did.”

“A gift can include the other’s family. You’re Yeosang’s, so it made sense that you were there too. But you were never upset if you weren’t included in something with us.”

“You two were together. Are together. Yeosang is my family too, but I understood that you needed time together on your own.”

“Still, movie marathons were your thing. And you never once complained about me interrupting that.” Wooyoung frowned at Seonghwa’s words.

“You weren’t interrupting or intruding. You’re family too.” At this, both Seonghwa and Yeosang beamed at him.

“That’s Yeosang’s actual second gift to me. He gave me a family when I couldn’t be with mine. Although, I guess the gift was from you too.”

“I guess some part of me always knew you two were meant to be. It felt natural to include you.” It was a tender moment that he was happy to have. It meant a lot to know that Seonghwa thought of him as his family and not just a friend. “It means a lot that you include me in your family even before I met San. You always tried to show it too, and I appreciate that. I’m really happy to be part of your family, Seonghwa.”

There was a shift in the air and everything felt calm and peaceful. There had always been a little war in Wooyoung’s heart about when they went off to get married; if he’d continue to be included in the bubble they’d all created alongside Jongho. Both Yeosang and Seonghwa reached out and softly pet each side of his face, using their thumbs to wipe away tears that had fallen without his knowledge.

“I know San’s become your family too, Woo. But even when you two are completely bonded you’ll still be ours.” Yeosang’s deep voice was soft. “It’s been us three for a long time, and it will continue to be us three.”

The waitress came back in with their drinks and food of choice and his friends pulled away. She was staring at Wooyoung strangely before scampering off startled at Seonghwa’s glare. Wooyoung giggled a little wetly and used the sleeves of San’s sweater to wipe away the leftover tears. “You’ll always be my family too.”

“I’m really sorry to interrupt.” Wooyoung looked up to see San standing at their booth wide-eyed. “I just. Wooyoung felt distressed over the bond and I wanted to check on him. I know you guys can take good care of him, but,” San stopped and took a step back, bringing his arms around himself unsurely.

“No need to apologize. I’d check on Yeosang too if I felt his distress. Although we’re rarely apart, so it doesn’t happen often that I’m not able to comfort him immediately.” Seonghwa smiled warmly at his brother. “You can join us if you want.”

“You guys are having lunch together, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not. Come here.” Wooyoung reached for San’s hand happily as he spoke. Giddy with the knowledge that San was being welcomed the same way he’d welcomed Seonghwa. When San showed a little resistance, still unsure about joining the three of them, Wooyoung spoke again. “Please join us, Sannie.”

That was all it took for San’s resolve to crumble, sliding in the booth and thanking the pair across from them for letting him join.

“Thanks for coming to check on me,” Wooyoung spoke quietly to San when he went to press a kiss to his cheek. “I know Yeosang and Seonghwa have always taken good care of me, but you do too.”

“Of course, my love. I’ll always come check on you.” San’s smile was sweet as he brushed his nose along Wooyoung’s cheekbone. When he spoke again, it was to the couple across from them. “Heartfelt conversations?”

“Family talks.” Yeosang winked Wooyoung and Seonghwa shook his head fondly.

“Just reminding him that he’s still our family, even now that he has you too.” Seonghwa’s voice was gentle and Wooyoung’s heart swelled with happiness again. These people at the table, and even their friends who weren’t here, were a family he was beyond happy to have.


	14. Of Talks and Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know the description of the third gift isn't there. I did that on purpose. I want to keep it a secret for now. But I have plans for it. The jeweler is going to be a cameo from a different group (obviously can't be this group) but I haven't 100% decided who I want that role to be.  
I hope you like this chapter and I appreciate all the comments and kudos I get. You guys are amazing!  
♥♥♥ slpydana

Later that evening, when San and Wooyoung were back in the older’s apartment and dinner had been eaten, Wooyoung pulled the older into the armchair and sat facing the other, seated comfortably in his lap.

“Hi baby,” There was a soft smile to match the tender look in San’s eye as he spoke.

“Hi, Sannie.” Wooyoung’s answering smile was large and bright. “I was wondering if I could ask a question? About Yunho and Mingi.” San looked simultaneously confused and amused but nodded for him to continue. “I was wondering what their second gifts were?”

San frowned at the question but Wooyoung was quick to continue. “I know I panicked about the first one, but now that I know it can be anything, I just want to know the rest of our family a bit better. And after I made Yunho cry last time and with how upset Mingi was at me, I don’t want to ask and upset them again.”

“First, you didn’t make Yunho cry and Mingi wasn’t angry at you, just upset that his mate was upset. You two had been talking before he got upset and so he thought the best person to ask was the other person in the conversation.” San reached up and played with the pieces of hair that had fallen into Woyoung’s face. “We can feel what our mates are feeling through the bond, you and I are a special case because our bonding isn’t complete but I can still feel how you’re feeling, but it can agitate us if we aren’t sure what’s wrong or how to fix it. In fact, in class earlier, Mingi was asking me how to go about apologizing to you.”

“He doesn’t have to apologize, I understand.”

“I think it might be a better idea for you to talk to them about their gifts. They want to know you too, so it would be a good opportunity for both sides.”

“But I made Yunho cry.” Wooyoung looked forlorn. He wasn’t sure what he said wrong originally for the reaction the older had and he didn’t want to make the same mistake.

“You didn’t make him cry. Yunho remembers all of his past lives. He remembers how he used to ignore Mingi and even lash out occasionally. Mingi knows it was just from how stressed he was at the time, but Yunho regrets it deeply. Sometimes when he thinks about the past, he thinks about how he could have had this happiness sooner if he had just given Mingi a chance. But that’s not how the bond works, you can’t force it if both parties aren’t ready.”

Wooyoung took a moment to digest that information, a bit lost in thought as he reached for the hand that wasn’t busy playing with his hair. San watched him carefully, monitoring the bond for any signs of distress. He refused to let what happened earlier that week happen again, no matter how much he appreciated the gift Wooyoung had given him. Seeing him break like that hurt too much and he wasn’t willing to let the younger hurt like that again. In his careful observation, he saw a slow smile spread across Wooyoung’s face before the younger opened his mouth to speak.

“Then surely you must know how much I love you.” There was a light dusting of pink on the highs of the younger’s cheeks but a playful smile rested comfortably on his lips.

“Oh, it’s nice to hear.” Wooyoung pouted and San smirked before continuing. “Especially with how much I love you too.”

Wooyoung’s heart swelled with love and he couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss. They spent the rest of their night like that, filled with small, loving kisses and cuddling so close they could practically feel the other’s heartbeat.

Eventually, when they separated for bed and San had walked the house to make sure all the windows and the front door was locked, Wooyoung took the time to plug both of their phones in. After propping himself against the pillows on his side of the bed, he reached for his phone again, unlocking it and opening a new message to Yunho and Mingi, asking if they could meet him for coffee tomorrow after his morning lecture. Both replied with an affirmative, which made Wooyoung giggle at the thought of both of them being in the same room and still responding.

“What’s funny?” Despite how quietly San had entered the room, Wooyoung didn’t jump. He always felt completely safe around San. The air a little bit lighter whenever the older was around, as if nothing could ever touch Wooyoung when he was with San.

“Mingi and Yunho both responded despite probably being right next to each other.” San snorted in response.

“I don’t have a message so I’m guessing you invited them out. Do you want me to come with?”

“Not unless you want to. But I think if I came alone it would show I’m not upset at them.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll keep an eye on the bond, but I’ll call next time rather than just showing up.” San was pulled Wooyoung into his embrace after flicking the lights off. “I’m thankful that Seonghwa and Yeosang let me join, but you were having what was probably an important conversation.”

“We were talking about family and how Seonghwa was let into mine and Yeosang’s little one.”

“It must have been hard, sharing Yeosang with someone new.”

“Surprisingly, it wasn’t. It was always Yeosang and me, and then when Seonghwa came he fit into our little due really well and that was that. It was just meant to be. Later, when Jongho came into our lives it became the four of us, but it always felt like Seonghwa was meant to be part of our duo. Not like anything was missing before he came instead it was more like an element that wasn’t necessary, but when added made it better.”

“Hongjoong mentioned that he felt at peace pretty quickly after he left us. We figured that his mate had accepted him, but families are always harder to be allowed in. It’s a lot of emotion really fast so it can be upsetting to the parties not directly involved. But if you were Yeosang’s family and accepted him that fast, their bond was able to be solidified quicker, even if it’s not complete.” San rubbed his nose along the junction between Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder, breathing softly in his contentment.

“Getting tired?” The older nodded quietly. “Go to sleep, love.”

“G’night.” San’s voice was quiet and Wooyoung wrapped his arm around him before closing his eyes to sleep as well.

  
  


\---

Mingi and Yunho were waiting outside Wooyoung’s class when the teacher finally dismissed them. The two were pressed close to each other and Mingi looked a little distressed a little loud when he spoke as the youngest approached them.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you the other day.” His deep voice wobbled a little and Yunho looked at him, concern swimming in his eyes.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t sure what I did wrong at first, but San explained the bond distress to me. I’m sorry for making you cry, Yunho.”

“You didn’t, sometimes my memories are painful for me. I can’t change the past, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Yunho’s smile was reassuring as he spoke, carefully pulling both Wooyoung and Mingi along when he finished speaking.

“Meanwhile, I heard your first gift was given?”

“Yeah, I, um, I cried a lot because I thought any gift I gave San wouldn’t measure up to yours or Yeosang and Seonghwa’s.” He gave a sheepish smile, a little embarrassed even after time had passed. “Actually, that’s what I wanted to meet with you guys about.”

“Oh?” Mingi looked curiously at him and Yunho gestured for him to continue.

“I know that the bond is important. And I know you guys on the base level, but I wanted to hear more about the bonding if possible?” By now they had reached the cafe and were waiting in line to order their drinks. Wooyoung looked down at his shoes as he continued. “I just want to know more about my family, is all. Even though it’s kind of new.”

There was a squeal and then arms were around him. He sighed in relief when he realized they were accepting him.

“Of course! We’d love to tell you.” Mingi’s voice was loud again, drawing attention from others in the cafe. Wooyoung giggled as Yunho shushed his mate. “We can talk once we get to our booth. That way there’s minimal interruptions.”

The cafe they were at was different than the one he’d been at the day before, this one was a bit more comfortable and much closer to campus. Despite that, there were surprisingly few people in the place that day. Once they’d ordered and gotten their drinks from the counter, they made their way to an open booth. Wooyoung noted that he always found himself being tucked in a far corner whenever he was going to have a conversation on the sensitive topic of the bond. He wasn’t sure if it was a coincidence or if it was being done on purpose, but he didn’t question it too much. He’d probably try and clear it out too if he had the magic to do so.

“So,” Yunho began after they’d made themselves comfortable. “Where should we begin?”

“The beginning, I guess?” Mingi nodded at Wooyoung’s words. “Of this lifetime. I have an idea about the previous ones and I know it causes some distress when brought up.”

“Thank you for your care, Wooyoung,” Yunho spoke quietly but honestly.

“I’ll tell it,” Mingi started, “I found Yunho again when he was going into his last year of high school. But unlike Seonghwa hyung, I didn’t introduce myself by becoming a student. I went to his part-time job as a customer a lot. Initially, I said I was from a neighboring school but once we actually started talking and he met San and Hongjoong hyung, he got a little suspicious. It wasn’t like you and San. He didn’t have feelings for me yet, but he trusted me enough that when I said it was a secret that I couldn’t tell yet, he dropped the subject. Or, maybe he just didn’t care enough at the time. I was still just a regular customer at the diner he worked at. I gave him a lot more space in this lifetime than I did previous ones, but once I’d found him, I couldn’t be away from him. But I still did my best to try and distance myself from him, eventually, when I thought I’d seen the same signs from before when he got upset at me for being around, I stopped going to the diner. It hurt, a lot, don’t get me wrong. But his personality was so similar that I figured it would be better if I gave him space.

When I finally went back, almost a month later, I had just missed his shift. I didn’t want to seem creepy, so I sat down and ordered. He had noticed me and slid into the seat across from me. And asked where I had been.”

“I had been upset for some reason that day, and seeing him show up when I was off just upset me. He said I asked, but I wasn’t that nice about it.” Yunho interrupted Mingi with a small smile.

“Actually, that’s how I knew you were closer to being ready this lifetime.” Mingi’s look was fond as he gazed at the man next to him. “He wanted to know what he had done to make me stop coming. He had asked his coworkers if they’d seen me, and since I hadn’t been to the diner at all, they hadn’t. At the time I told them it was a family thing that I had to take care of and it took my full attention. I was terrified, but I offered to exchange phone numbers so if he wanted to get in contact with me he could. We messaged a lot after that and got closer but he was still far from me. I figured it wouldn’t be this lifetime that I got him but it was closer than I’d ever been so I wanted to take full advantage of it. We started physically hanging out just before spring break. His work gave him the break off as well, told him to enjoy his time before college and then he was inviting me for a movie marathon, and suddenly we were hanging out whenever he wasn’t at school or working. And even then he’d ask me to come have lunch with him during his breaks.

I didn’t even have the chance to explain everything to him before his first gift was given. Once I felt the first piece settle, I sat him down to explain what was going on. I had Hongjoong hyung do it because he’s much better at explaining it and I didn’t want to scare Yunho off. But he didn’t run off, he just said he needed some time to come to terms with it. But then the next day he was asking where I was for our weekly movie nights. It all fell into place after that.”

“I’m really happy for you two. It must have been hard staying away when he was that close.”

“We do what we need to for our mates. San wouldn’t even approach you until he knew you’d be open to at least meeting him because of what happened. He always tried to put himself in your line of sight to gauge your reaction. He finally introduced himself to you after seeing Seonghwa, although he didn’t tell the rest of us.”

“I always noticed him. I even had a little crush on him.” Wooyoung giggled at his confession. “But what changed when he saw Seonghwa?”

“I think he thought you must have known about what we are. You were afraid of him initially, remember?” Wooyoung thought back to the red eyes he now associates with safety but at one point at almost frozen him in fear. “I guess he thought that if he showed you he wasn’t dangerous you’d accept him as you had Seonghwa. He was genuinely surprised when Seonghwa didn’t mention what they were and that’s when he realized you didn’t know.”

“That makes sense.” Wooyoung took a sip of his coffee, now half full after the story. “Can I ask what the rest of your gifts were?”

“I tried to bake for Yunho, but I’m not the best in the kitchen. They turned out okay, I guess. But I wanted to give him something as sweet as he is.” Mingi’s eyes turned into crescents as he beamed at his mate.

“They actually turned out good!” Yunho pressed a quick kiss to Mingi’s cheek before turning back to Wooyoung. “I took him to a little cottage in the mountains over Christmas break our freshman year. We spent some nice quality time together before returning to classes in the new year.”

“That sounds nice!” Instantly, Wooyoung knew what he was going to do for the second gift. It would take a little planning, but with four day weekend coming up, he figured he could do it.

“Our final gifts were actually matching earrings. We got them from the same little shop near the cabin. The other isn’t supposed to know about it so we went while the other was busy doing something else. They’re made of amethyst and rose quartz. Mingi’s is a deep purple, reminiscent of royalty. Both of the stones are representative of love.” Yunho reached up and played with his left ear as he spoke and when Wooyoung focused in, he could see that they were wearing the earrings.

“I have an idea what I want to get San for the third gift. It’s probably going to have to be specially made as well, so I’m wondering if I should try to order it soon rather than waiting for this step to be over.”

“How special are we talking?” Mingi was the one who spoke this time, looking intently at him as he waited for a response. Wooyoung explained the gift to the two across from him. “Sounds a little complicated, but I bet a jeweler back home could pull it off. If you get me the specifics, I’ll reach out to them to see what they can do.”

“That would be amazing, thank you!” Wooyoung internally cheered but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

\----

Wooyoung knocked on San’s door later that evening, the smile still on his face from his talk with Mingi and Yunho. When the door opened, San looked surprised.

“Why didn’t you use the key?” Wooyoung was confused.

“I don’t have one?” San’s eyes widened at the younger’s response and he lightly hit his forehead.

“I forgot to tell you that I put it on your keyring. I’m so dumb.”

“Oh, well, I know now, so I’ll use it next time.” Wooyoung’s heart fluttered with happiness. “Hey, what are you doing during the short break?”

“Probably nothing. Why? What do you have in mind?” The two of them had moved to the kitchen where San was preparing dinner for them.

“I was thinking we could go back to my hometown and visit my parents.”


	15. Road Trips, Snack Stops, and Bathroom Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been a bit since the last update. I was contemplating how I wanted to proceed with this part of the story and decided just to separate the chapters. I'm not sure if I'll do more than one or two chapters for the meeting the parents.  
I have a few things happening in my life right now, so I might end up with more time in between the upcoming chapters, but I'm still happily working on it! I just want to make sure what I release is up to what I expect of myself.  
As always, I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading!  
♥♥ slpydana

When Wooyoung told San he wanted to take him to meet his parents, the older had become shy saying he wasn’t sure if they’d like or accept him. Wooyoung was quick to assure him that they were really open with his sexuality and didn’t have any problems with it, reminding him that Yeosang had introduced Seonghwa as his boyfriend and they’d still accepted both boys into the family just like before. Once San agreed, Wooyoung called his parents the conversation going relatively smoothly (relatively because Yeosang and Seonghwa weren’t coming along so his mom wanted updates as to their wellbeing.) All that was left was for the two to pack and for the last week of classes to finish out before the long weekend started.

San fretted the whole week wanting to know what he should bring as a gift and what would be good enough to show that he was good to Wooyoung.

“Sannie, just be yourself. I love you so they’ll love you.” Wooyoung stopped San and put his hands on each side of his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you too.” San looked a little calmer when they pulled away. “I’m just nervous. I know your parents mean a lot to you.”

“So do you,”

“And I just want them to know that you’re in good hands with me.” San continued speaking like Wooyoung hadn’t spoken. “And I know they’re going to worry no matter what. Especially when they see how close we are. And if I need to I’ll pull back my affection,”

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay, I won’t. But what if they think it’s too much too fast? Or what if they think I’m forcing you in this relationship?” A sudden look of panic spread on his face and he raked a hand through his hair.

“Well, my parents are disgustingly in love with each other, so I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that.” Wooyoung took San’s hands and lead him to their chair before sitting them down in their usual manner. “They practically had love at first sight. They met in high school and my dad saw my mom and that was it. He asked her out, she said yes and they lived happily ever after.”

“Really?” San had a cute pout on his face and it made the younger giggle.

“Yes, really. They fight occasionally as all couples do. That’s normal and healthy, but they love each other a lot. Almost as much as I love you.” Wooyoung’s expression was soft and full of love as he finished speaking. San released a breath and his shoulders loosened. “If they don’t like you, I’m not going to leave you. It’s my life, I get to choose who I want in it. And I want you in it.”

“I want you in my life too.”

Wooyoung understood the older’s concern, but he needed San to understand that he would always choose him. And despite his concerns, Wooyoung’s mom was constantly texting him to try and find out San’s favorite foods and trying to learn enough about him to make him comfortable when he came. Even his dad messaged him letting him know that he looked forward to meeting San. It warmed his heart to know that San was being welcomed easily and he knew they’d get along.

When the time had finally come for them to leave, it was early Thursday morning. Neither of them had Thursday classes so they decided they’d drive down then to get the most out of the trip. Yeosang and Seonghwa had both messaged him asking if he’d tell his parents that they missed him and told them to drive safe.

The first hour of the drive was quiet between them, filled with the sounds of the playlist the two of them had put together. It went on like that until Wooyoung was dancing in his seat because he had to go to the bathroom so bad they pulled over to get gas. Wooyoung had leaned in and kisses San’s cheek before hopping out of the car and rushing inside to get the key to the bathroom. The older smiled and shook his head, following behind him at a slower pace. By the time he got inside, Wooyoung had already commandeered the key to the restroom and was nowhere in sight. San walked along the short aisles and grabbed a few snacks he knew the younger liked and put them in the small hand basket he was carrying. He walked to the back of the store and got several bottles of water and several cans of coffee, he put that in his basket as well before heading to the register.

“Will that be all?” The cashier sounded bored and barely looked up from scanning the items.

“I’d like a fill on pump five, please.” She glanced up and did a doubletake after seeing him, completely stopping her actions. He raised his eyebrows at her when she didn’t look away or continue with the transaction, only breaking her stare when an arm reached around him to hand the girl the keys. She took them from him, eyes set in a small glare as if she felt he’d interrupted something. “Feel better?”

“Oh yeah, thanks for stopping, Sannie!” Wooyoung leaned up and kissed his cheek as he finished, the girl starting scanning the items more forcefully. “What did you get?”

“Snacks for the road. It is technically a road trip, baby.” San smiled down at Wooyoung before turning to glare at the cashier after she slammed one of the cans of coffee on the counter. The younger reached in his pocket and pulled the keys out.

“I’ll meet you back in the car. My mom messaged asking how close we were.” San ran his hand through Wooyoung’s hair and nodded, nudging him slightly to go.

“You’re really with him?” The cashier spoke as soon as Wooyoung was out the door, phone pressed to his ear.

“Excuse me?” San drew his eyebrows together trying to calm himself down from the anger bubbling, yanking his card out of the reader.

“Just, you look like you do and he isn’t nearly on your level.” San scoffed.

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m dating him, not you.” San grabbed the plastic bags and started to walk away. Stopping once he saw Wooyoung chatting animatedly in the car, a huge smile on his face. Taking a breath, he whirled around, startling the cashier, walking back up to the counter, his eyes flashing and teeth elongating, voice deeper than it was before as he spoke, “Next time, mind who you insult. Not everyone is as forgiving as I am.”

The girl was shaking with fear, wide eyes following his every move as he turned around and walked out, the bells hanging on the door jangling harshly behind him.

When he returned the car, Wooyoung had already started pumping the gas and the trigger clicked off signaling the tank was full. San hung the pump back up before softly pushing Wooyoung’s leg back into the car and softly shutting the door. He walked around to the driver’s side, buckling his seatbelt and then starting the car. Wooyoung was still on the phone but smiled when they made eye contact and San ran his hand softly on the side of his face before shifting gears and driving out of the parking lot.

“That cashier seemed upset.” Wooyoung turned to San after he hung up his phone. “Hopefully she didn’t snap at you or anything.”

“She was a little snippy, but don’t worry about it.” San adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, hoping Wooyoung wouldn’t ask any further questions.

“Well, I hope her day gets better. What snacks did you get? I didn’t look that closely.” San was grateful for the subject change and gestured behind him.

“The bags are in the back. I got stuff we both like.” Wooyoung beamed at him and reached for the bag, picking a bag of chips and alternated between eating it and feeding San. Once the bag was empty, the younger crumpled the bag and put it back in the plastic sack and settled back in his seat. San reached for the younger’s hand, sighing in content when Wooyoung intertwined their fingers with a soft smile on his face.


	16. AN UPDATE, but not the kind you’re hoping for

Hi guys!! I know it’s been a long time and I’m really sorry! My laptop is having major issues. At first the keyboard wouldn’t work and then I fixed the issue, but now it won’t even turn on. She’s old, so it’s understandable, but that means I have to use my mom’s laptop in the mean time. My job has me working a lot but I’m hoping to have time again with the new year. Once everything calms down in retail land (I didn’t take the other job I wanted because I was going back to school, but now I have to wait until spring quarter to start because they didn’t process my stuff fast enough.)

I seriously want to thank everyone who’s commented and given kudos so far! I’m not done with this story, although I was struggling a bit with this chapter, I figured out what I’m going to do! The only thing is actually sitting down to write it!

Thanks so much and I love all of you!! Xxx slpydana


	17. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my sweets! A new chapter for you! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!  
So! I got a new laptop for Christmas (I'm very thankful and lucky, guys ))): )  
I bring you a very short new chapter! I hope you enjoy! I should be getting back to writing soon!  
Let me know how you like it and let me know if you have any suggestions or questions!  
XOXO slpydana

The rest of the trip went smoothly and by the time San and Wooyoung reached the younger’s parent’s house, Wooyoung was bouncing in his seat.

“You’re gonna love them, Sannie. They’re gonna love you.” His voice was chipper and a smile lit up his face as he spoke. San looked over fondly at him after pulling up to the house and shifting the car into park.

Before he could say anything in return, movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A woman, San assumed it was Wooyoung’s mother, was standing at the open door and waving at them. Next to him, Wooyoung laughed and waved back through the window. San smiled fondly at him before turning his gaze to the woman and waving, a smile gracing his features.

“Ready, my love?” San returned his gaze back Wooyoung, his gaze soft.

“Not quite,” when San made a questioning sound, Wooyoung leaned up and kissed him softly. No rush, it took a few moments before he pulled back, eyes hooded and content. “Okay, now I am. Let’s go.”

San was quick enough to get to Wooyoung’s side to open the door, reaching a hand to help him out. The younger waited while he popped open the trunk and pulled out their shared bag. Holding it in one hand, he reached for Wooyoung’s with the other and led them toward the house. He hadn’t quite forgotten where he was, but he had forgotten there was an audience and blushed softly when he made eye contact with Wooyoung’s mom.

“Hi, mom.” Wooyoung’s voice was cheery and a large smile graced his features.

“Hi, baby!” As soon as they were close enough, Wooyoung’s mom pulled him into a hug before holding him afar by his shoulders, eyes roaming to check for changes. Once satisfied, she turned to San and smiled. “Introduce us, please.”   
“Mom!” The groan Wooyoung let out was obviously for show and he winked at San before grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. “This is Choi San, my boyfriend.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, ma’am.” San’s voice didn’t shake despite how nervous he was, especially after hearing the hesitance in Wooyoung’s voice at the wording he chose for their relationship.

Although, now that he thought about it, they hadn’t discussed how to refer to their relationship. But if his mom noticed anything weird, she didn’t show it, instead, she looked him up and down, appraising him. Her gaze was hard and serious, but he held her stare. Somehow, he felt that this was a test and he was intent on passing it. After a few more seconds of eye contact, Wooyoung’s mom broke out into a large smile and he knew he passed. He could see Wooyoung in her then, eyes full of light and smile warm.

“Choi San, it’s wonderful to meet you. Wooyoung has told us a lot about you. Come on inside, both of you. It’s cold out.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Please, call me mom.” She sent a wink his way as Wooyoung groaned behind him.

After toeing off his shoes and making sure Wooyoung didn’t fall as he removed his own, he straightened up to follow Wooyoung’s mom further into the house and into the living room. There was a soft murmuring in the other room as San stood, taking in his surroundings. The placed felt lived in but neat, family portraits lined the walls alongside school photos of Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Seonghwa. There were a lot of pictures of the three friends, some taken of them, others taken by themselves, all in various poses and places.

San remembered Wooyoung telling him that he and Yeosang had grown up together and the older was close like a brother, over all the time. There were pictures of the two when they were little; blowing out candles, opening Christmas gifts, away on vacation, even a few at a water park. On the mantle of the fireplace, a picture of the three friends stood proudly. It was clearly more recent as the three wore cap and gowns.

“From our high school graduation,” Wooyoung murmured softly. “I can’t imagine why Seonghwa would willingly choose to go to high school if he could avoid it, but he suffered with us.”

“I would have too if I had met you back then.” Wooyoung reached for his hand as the older spoke, softly intertwining them and pushing closer next to him. Before San could say anything further, Wooyoung’s mom came back in with a pot of tea and a man he assumed was her husband.

“Come have a seat you two. Oh,” she paused after setting the tea down on the table. “San, dear, this is my husband.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Jung.” The man smiled cheerfully at him.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Wooyoung won’t stop talking about you.” Wooyoung made a noise of protest before mumbling something so quietly San couldn’t make it out, a quick glance showed he was blushing and pouting. San smiled fondly and shook his head a little.

“It’s nice to meet you, too. I hope it’s all been good things.”

“Of course, I haven’t heard him say a bad thing about you.” Mrs. Jung spoke offhandedly, more focused on pouring the tea in the four cups in front of them than on the expression on her son’s face.

“That makes me happy to hear.” San accepted the cup with a polite smile and a quick thanks before taking a quick sip of it. “I only want to make him happy, and I know how close he is with you. So if he had complained, I’d only want to fix it.”

Next to him, Wooyoung shifted a little closer as he settled further into the loveseat they had sat on. Wrapping his hands around the mug and blowing lightly on the liquid to cool it down some, mumbling about it being too hot, his lips pursed cutely. San’s mouth tugged into a smile as he watched Wooyoung. Both of his parents watched with fond smiles, noting how San seemed content with the closer shift. Radiating calm and happiness, the two were momentarily wrapped up in each other. The sound of a shutter going off brought them out of their bubble and back into reality. San’s focus went back to Wooyoung’s parents but he didn’t shift away from the younger.

“Oh, it turned out so cute!” Wooyoung’s mom gushed before turning her phone to face the young couple. Indeed, in the picture, you could clearly see how in love San looked. But what drew his attention and caught his breath was the pure happy radiance that radiated off Wooyoung in waves. It was obvious the two were happy in each other’s company.

“It is. Will you send it to me?” Wooyoung’s mom nodded and she pulled her phone back towards herself before tapping the screen a few times. His phone dinged not long after and he quickly saved the photo and set it as his lock screen.

“So, San, tell us about yourself.”

The next few hours went by with an easy conversation between the four of them. Wooyoung mainly only spoke up when he wanted to expand on something San said, instead he happily sat back to watch his love speak with his family.


	18. Happy Memories are not always remembered correctly

Wooyoung opened his eyes blearily, vision coming into focus slowly. Fingers were combing through his hair as he glanced around trying to get his bearings, he was in the living room. On the loveseat. Figuring he fell asleep after a movie marathon, he batted the hands away when they slid softly around the shell of his hear, unsettling him.

“Stop Hwa.” His voice was hoarse and croaky when he spoke, stiff from sleep. The hands in his hair stilled and the body he was against stiffened, before softly pushing him off. That didn’t seem right, it was weird that Seonghwa would be playing with his hair at all, but since he was always the one in the middle of their cuddle parties, that was the only person it could be. Wooyoung frowned as he tried to think past the fog in his head, next to him, the figure shifted and a hand reached out to touch his forehead.

“Woo, you’re burning up.” San’s voice sent everything into sharp clarity, and his heart lept into his throat.

He’d called San ‘Hwa.’ which overall wasn’t a bad thing when you think about how they practically grew up together and cuddle sessions would be normally. But the assumption of who it was meant that this had happened before. And it had, a long time ago. When Wooyoung was harboring a very secret and shameful crush on Seonghwa. Wooyoung knew it was never going to happen, he had always known that Yeosang and Seonghwa were soulmates.

Quickly, Wooyoung stood up and pulled into himself. It had been years since then, the crush only a few months. San stood up in response, hands reaching for the younger, only for Wooyoung to draw further into himself.

“Baby?” San’s voice was filled with concern, soft in the night haze.

“It’s not what you think, but it’s probably not great either.” Wooyoung clenched his teeth and forced his eyes shut, trying to block out the sudden image of San being angry with him. “I know we need to talk about it, but can we,” Wooyoung paused and risked a glance at San. His brow was furrowed in worry and his arms were still slightly outstretched, reaching. “Can we go to my room, it’s probably better to talk there.”

San nodded and gestured for him to lead the way, following when Wooyoung moved. A glance at the hallway clock showed that it was three am. When they arrived in Wooyoung’s room, San glanced around curiously before refocusing his attention on the younger, waiting at the doorway for permission to enter. Something spooked Wooyoung, and he needed to know what it was. In front of him, the younger swayed and pressed a hand to his forehead, shaking his head a little in what San assumed was an attempt to clear it.

“Come in, sit. I think I need to sit.” Wooyoung gestured to the bed and pulled on the desk chair before gracelessly plopping himself in the seat.

“Do you want to wait to talk about this?” San spoke gently as he sat on the bed, attention focused solely on Wooyoung. A ring of red around his irises as he scanned the other for injury.

“No, I want to talk about this now.” Wooyoung’s voice was wobbly. “It’s in the past and I’ve never felt anything but safe with Seonghwa, so I don’t understand my reaction, honestly.”

“Okay, take your time. I’m here.” San looked like he wanted to reach out and touch him, an aborted movement in his arm telling. Wooyoung sat on his hands to prevent him from reaching out.

“I had a crush on Seonghwa.” He cringed after speaking, wishing his phrasing was better. He watched San’s face carefully, but his face didn’t change from worry and care. “My junior year of high school. Neither he or Yeosang knows this. But there was a chunk of time when Yeosang was away for a school project, right after a class trip he’d taken. Seonghwa and I still hung out like usual, but it was just us. He’s always been kind and I’ve always wanted what they had? I never really tried to get him alone or anything, I tried to be as respectful as I could with their relationship, but there were times when we were alone. And by now we’d all been used to being touchy with each other. It really wasn’t a big deal for us to have a movie night that I’d fall asleep in. It’s one thing to cuddle, we all did a lot of it. But he’d never ran his fingers through my hair or been that kind of touchy with me. When I woke up, it was like I was back in high school. But it felt…” Wooyoung paused to frown at his lap, reaching for the right word. “It felt wrong.”

For a while, there was silence, long enough that Wooyoung raised his eyes from his lap to gauge San’s response.

“So, I just want to make sure I’m understanding,” San’s expression was unreadable. “The memory wasn’t the issue, the touch was?”

“I guess,” Wooyoung shrugged noncommittally, wringing his hands together.

“It must be the fever that caused the issue. The weather changed a lot on our drive here and you did seem disoriented when you woke up.” San stood suddenly, walking through toward the door. “You need to rest, then. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“I’m sorry,” Wooyoung stood too and reached for San, panic in his voice. The older turned to him, startled.

“What are you sorry for?”

“You’re mad and you’re leaving and I,” Wooyoung’s voice broke as tears sprang to his eyes, he can’t lose him. San’s eyes widened and he rushed towards the younger, pulling him into a tight hug.

“No baby, I’m not mad at all. I was just going to get our bags so we could change into pajamas.” Wooyoung sniffled in his arms.

“You’re not?”

“No baby. Not even if you still felt the same for him. If it wasn’t time for us, then I would accept it. I won’t force you into anything. If you’re not ready-”

“No, I am! I didn’t even think about those feelings until tonight, and I kept thinking that it shouldn’t be happening because I was happy with someone else.” Wooyoung paused, taking a shaky breath as a thought came to him. “Unless you’re not ready. I can wait, we don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

“I’m ready.” San’s voice was calm as he spoke, warm hands running along Wooyoung’s back soothingly. “I wouldn’t have approached you if I wasn’t, I promise. Everything I’m doing, I’m doing because I want to.”

Wooyoung sniffed and nodded.

“Let’s go to bed baby. Let me go get our bags so we can get changed and then we can rest.”

“Okay,” Wooyoung nodded and let San go, watching him as he went. Before he left the room completely, the younger called out to him. “I love you.”

A beam overcame San’s face, dimples showing and eyes turning to crescents in joy. “I love you, too, Wooyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With angst! This is important for a future chapter I have planned, there won't be too much more angst lolol
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been sick ): I'm still sick, but I'm going to do my best to start updating again.  
I hope you guys like the chapter and enjoy! <3


	19. Breakfast Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me so unbelievably happy that you guys still like my story even after that gap of time!  
I love each and every one of my readers, and I'm so thankful that you all continue to read and enjoy so much!  
I hope you like this chapter and I'm working on the next one. <3

Wooyoung woke up to a foggy head and arms wrapped around him. He smiled softly to himself and lightly ran his fingers along San’s arms before turning in them to face the man. He thought about what happened last night and felt embarrassed. San would never be mad at him for an old crush. He wouldn’t even be mad at him if he currently had feelings for someone else. Wooyoung’s heart swelled with love. He thought to himself how lucky he is to have met and fallen for San in this first lifetime. His eyes traced San’s features as they scrunched into wakefulness.

“Good morning,” San’s eyes were red, not quite concealed in his comfort, a sleepy smile on his face as he reached a hand to press against Wooyoung’s forehead. “No fever anymore. That’s good. But how are you feeling?”

Wooyoung took a moment to catalog his emotions before speaking, “Honestly, happy to be in your arms. Embarrassed over last night’s freak out. I don’t even know what that was. My head is still kind of foggy like I’m sick, but I feel fine.”

San frowned and pressed his fingers to Wooyoung’s temple, eyes flashing brighter momentarily before he pulled away and frowned deeper. “I need to call Hongjoong hyung, I think. When I reached in to remove some of the fog, there’s something else there. I’m sure its nothing, but I want to speak with him before diving deeper and removing it.”

“Oh,” Wooyoung bit his lip, a little worried. “What kind of something?”

“I don’t want to say in case I’m wrong. Worst-case scenario, Seonghwa and Hongjoong will have to come. In the meantime, let’s get up and dressed and go downstairs.”

“I fell asleep while you were talking, how did that go?” Wooyoung had pressed himself into San’s chest in a semblance of a hug, kissing his chest before pulling away and shifting to get up.

“It went well. Your parents are really nice. It’s nice how much they love each other and you.” San also stood up, reaching for their bags he passed some clothes to Wooyoung and pulled out a set for himself before moving to get dressed.

Behind him, Wooyoung paused, watching the lean muscles of San’s back ripple as he moved to replace the shirt he just took off. The younger bit his lip again and directed his attention to his own clothes. Despite the delay, they both finished around the same time, San just a bit quicker as he grabbed their toothbrushes and the shared toothpaste before turning to check if Wooyoung was finished. Seeing he was, he turned to the door and opened it, allowing the younger to walk through first. They walked quietly to the bathroom next door and brushed their teeth quickly, giggling at the funny faces they made to each other in the mirror. When they finished, they spilled out of the bathroom, smiles on their faces.

“You go downstairs first, I have to make that call real quick.” San’s arms were wrapped around Wooyoung’s waist as he pulled him in, leaning down for a kiss before sending him off.

The kiss was a soft press of lips and ended with San pressing his forehead to Wooyoung’s, eyes still closed momentarily and a small smile on his face.

“I love you.” Wooyoung’s voice was soft in the quiet of the hallway but firm and unwavering in its joy. The moment was broken by the sound of a camera shutter. Surprised pulled them apart, still in each other’s space, they looked over to see Wooyoung’s mother beaming at them.

“Sorry, you two are so cute! I wanted to capture the sweet moment.” As she spoke, she tapped a few buttons on her phone before tucking it away and looking at them. “Cellphones are so nice now! When Wooyoung’s father and I were your age we didn’t have any of that. It would have been so nice to have gotten these moments caught to look back on.” She was smiling as she spoke, face genuine and open. “I was just coming up to wake you for breakfast!”

“We’re coming, mom.” Wooyoung’s voice was fond and San was struck again with how much he loves him. “Well, San has to make a quick phone call to his brothers. So I’ll come down first.”

“Oh, is everything alright, dear?” San saw the same look of concern he’s seen on Wooyoung and joy lit up his heart at the pureness of it. He could clearly see where Wooyoung got his kindness.

“Yes, I just didn’t check in with them yesterday and want them to know we got here safe.”

“Oh, of course, dear. We will see you downstairs shortly.” San smiled as they walk away, before turning and going to Wooyoung’s room.

He shut the phone behind him and checked the time, neither Hongjoong or Seonghwa had class right now. He dialed Seonghwa’s number first, ringing three times before picking up.

“San? Is everything okay? I thought you were visiting Wooyoung’s parents?” Seonghwa’s voice was surprised and concerned. It momentarily made him think of what Wooyoung had told him the previous night, he shook his head to clear the thought away.

“Yeah, sort of. He got a little sick from the drive and he said his head was a little foggy when we woke up, so I went to clear it. I’m sure you’ve done it with Yeosang before.” Seonghwa hummed in affirmative. “Well, there was something there. Like someone was in there already. Not actively, but it wasn’t like leftover residue. When I mentioned it, he seemed surprised and worried, so I wasn’t sure if that was something you had in place to protect him and he didn’t know about it.”

“Not from me. Wooyoung had no problem coming to me when he’s having trouble, so I didn’t need to put any safeguards there. Yeosang has one, but he’s aware of it.”

“So someone else has been in his mind. I’ll need to call Hongjoong, but I think it would be a good idea if you two came to help me clear it out. Whatever it is triggered a memory with Wooyoung and caused a lot of distress.”

“What happened?” Seonghwa sounded worried again, and San’s fist clenched involuntarily.

“I can’t say. I don’t think he wants anyone to know. But I’ll talk to him about saying something since both of you will be in his mind and see it anyway.” San did his best to keep his voice even. He wasn’t upset at the feelings, not really. But he knew how close Wooyoung was to Seonghwa, and the thought of the other being chosen over him hurt him. He would really have to talk to Wooyoung about it. Get everything out in the open so they could be honest and move through it.

“I’m glad he’s okay.” Seonghwa paused before continuing. “I’m glad you were there for him. Yeosang and I will come for sure, I’m outside of Hongjoong’s actually, we were going to have lunch. I’ll discuss it with him and let you know when we are on our way.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Wooyoung and let him know you guys actually are coming. I told him before that you two might need to come.” Seonghwa hummed in affirmative before hanging up.

San took a moment to collect his thoughts. Someone was in Wooyoung’s mind. And if it wasn’t Seonghwa, it wasn’t safe. He took a deep breath and let it out harshly before tucking his phone in his pocket and heading down.

Wooyoung’s beaming smile greeted him when he walked into the kitchen, two cups of coffee in front of him as his parent’s spoke softly to each other while they made breakfast.

“Is everything okay, Sannie?” Wooyoung kept his voice quiet, concern shining through even as he pushed the second mug in front of him and tucked himself into San’s side.

“Seonghwa and Hongjoong are going to be coming. There’s,” San paused to glance at Wooyoung’s parents, continuing only when he was sure they weren’t paying attention. “Someone in your mind. Not actively, but I think that’s what triggered your fever. Its not Seonghwa, so we want to remove it as a caution. I’d like to put one back in its place of my own, that way I’ll know if something happens again. But I won’t unless you give me permission.”

“Of course you can. Is Yeosang coming too?” San nodded. “Okay, I know what we’ll tell my parents to explain Hongjoong. They aren’t going to care of Seonghwa and Yeosang come, they’re family.”

“Alright. After breakfast, we need to talk as well.”

“Is everything okay?” Wooyoung’s brows were creased in concern.

“Everything will be okay, but its important to me that we discuss what we talked about last night.”

“Ah, I see.” Wooyoung pulled away slightly and San frowned before pulling him back in.

“I’m not mad, I just have a few questions and we need to decide if you want to tell Seonghwa or not. He’ll be in your head along with me and Hongjoong when we remove that presence, so he’ll find out anyway. But you might want to tell them before that so he can be prepared for it.”

“I understand.” Wooyoung sagged into his sighed again, and San breathed a sigh of relief.

The conversation ended there as Wooyoung’s parents turned around and plated breakfast.


	20. Fixing Memories

Wooyoung’s parents were delighted to hear that Seonghwa and Yeosang were coming. Wooyoung had told them that Hongjoong was coming too, he was giving them a ride because Seonghwa’s car was in the shop. Upon hearing there would be another guest, Wooyoung’s mom decided she and her husband needed to go shopping so they could all have a nice dinner together that night.

San and Wooyoung settled on the couch after his parents left, Wooyoung in San’s lap as per usual.

“Hi,” San smiled up at Wooyoung, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

“Hi,” Wooyoung leaned down and pressed his lips against San’s. They kissed for a while, pulling away only when the need for air got the best of them. Wooyoung sighed before continuing. “You said you had questions.”

“Yeah,” San gave a soft smile, the edges tilted almost apologetically. “You said your crush didn’t last very long?”

“Ah, yeah. Probably about two months. It was weird because even though I don’t think about it at all, during the time of the crush I just wanted to be around him constantly. Like, a door had been opened and I saw him in a new light?” Wooyoung paused and frowned. “Now that I’m actively thinking about it, you know how in movies when someone gets a love potion and it backfires because they look at the wrong person or an object or whatever? It was like that, like one day I had feelings and the next I didn’t. But even when I had feelings, I didn’t change my behavior. It’s like,” Wooyoung looked up at a fixed point on the wall, quiet for a moment. “It was like my mind was open to the possibility of being with him. I had never considered it, I had never even entertained the idea of being in a relationship with either of them. I mean, I’d always envied what they had and hoped that I’d get something like that someday, but I wasn’t actually envious of them being together if that makes sense.”

“You wanted what they had not who they had.”

“Exactly! And I have that now. Last night, when I thought that it was Seonghwa running his hands through my hair. The problem wasn’t that it was him doing it, it was that it wasn’t you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seonghwa, Yeosang and I have always been close, we cuddled all the time. Seonghwa hasn’t run his fingers through my hair, but if he ever did it wouldn’t be a weird leap or anything. It was like, even though I was caught in the memory, I still knew it should be you there.”

“I understand.” San reached up and pushed Wooyoung’s hair out of his face before resting his hand on his cheek. Wooyoung leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, happy. “You said it seemed like when someone gets spelled on television. Was there anyone around who seemed off?”

“Not really? I was only ever around Sangie and Hwa in high school. There were a few school projects I did with a partner that wasn’t them, but I don’t remember any weird vibes or anything.”

“We’ll know what exactly it is and the exact time it happened when we go to remove it. But from the way it sounds, I don’t think you had actual feelings for Seonghwa.”

“Well, that’s good.” Wooyoung sounded relieved and leaned to put his head on San’s shoulder.

Silence settled over the room as they breathed together, happy to just be together.

“We need to tell Seonghwa so he’s not surprised by it. But I think everything will be okay. And,” San winced slightly at what he was about to say. “I have to tell you, for honesty reasons. Please don’t laugh at me, but I was a little jealous when you said you had feelings for him.”

“What? Why?” Wooyoung pulled back looking genuinely confused.

“I know its silly, but he already had so much of you. Complete trust, you’d go to him when you were afraid of the red eyes you saw on the street after playing with the Ouija board. I saw you settle when he came to pick you and Yeosang up from the store. You were completely at ease as soon as he was around. He got to see you grow up and become who you are. He got to have movie marathons and be let into your and Yeosang’s little bubble. And even though you’ve let me in even closer, I just sometimes wish I had gotten you early like that too.”

“Oh, Sannie. We’ll have so many more moments and things that belong to just you and me.” Wooyoung’s eyes were terribly fond as a smile made its way to the surface. “In fact, meeting my parents is a first only you can claim. You’re the first person I’ve actually been interested in. You’re the first person I’ve loved.”

San’s heart swelled and he pulled the younger into a hard kiss. Trying to share his feelings through that contact.

A sharp knock on the door had the two pulling apart, panting. They barely had time to separate before the door was swinging open.

“Hongjoong, hyung. This is my home too, we don’t have to knock. I can just walk in.” Yeosang’s voice carried through the shoe hall into the living room. He took one look at the two on the couch, kiss swollen lips and mussed hair, his steps faltering as he spoke again. “Oh, that’s why we were knocking isn’t it.”

“Yes. But it’s a little late to wait now. Hello, San, Wooyoung. Thank you for allowing me into your home. It seems lovely.” Hongjoong’s tone was polite, but he was smirking as he took them in.

“As happy as I am for you two, we have a problem that needs to be solved as soon as possible. Where’s mom and dad?” Yeosang took over the conversation, tone turning serious.

“Out getting food because they want to be a good host for Hongjoong and they missed both of you. They set up the guest room for him and your room is as you left it.” Hongjoong’s lips parted in surprise at hearing he would have a room.

“Okay, let’s get to this.”

“Did you discuss that secret? Apparently, we’ll find out about it anyway. But any prior information to it might be helpful.” Seonghwa’s voice was even and kind, as he pushed further into the room before taking a seat on the loveseat, Yeosang dropping next to him.

“Ah, yeah.” Wooyoung scrunched his nose as he prepared himself to speak. “Don’t be mad or weird or anything but, I had feelings for Seonghwa at one point.”

Both Yeosang and Seonghwa looked startled at the information, but that could be how fast he spoke.

“Based on how he described it, I’m thinking more pseudo feelings. Wooyoung described it as not having feelings one day and then suddenly having them. He compared it to a love potion gone wrong like in the movies.”

“That would make sense that it’s dormant, then. If something was put in his mind to act as an opening to be receptive to feelings. But we won’t know for sure until we get in and look at whatever it actually is.” Hongjoong was speaking as he stood and moved closer to Wooyoung. “All three of us are going to be in his mind. One to remove it, one to stabilize him and one just in case. We won’t tinker with anything else, but we will see everything that whatever it is caused. And we’ll see how it got put there in the first place.”

“After its removed, that’s when I’d put the safeguard in place. But I need your permission to do it otherwise I won’t.”

“Go ahead, I trust you.” The words meant a lot to San. The complete honesty and unflinching love as he spoke made San’s heart swell and he couldn’t help it as he pulled him for another kiss.

“Yeosang will act as an anchor for Seonghwa. We’ll be in memories that actually happened, and since Seonghwa was a part of them, it’ll be confusing. You’ll be there with us, reliving them. Don’t be afraid to ask questions while it’s happening. Are you ready?” At Wooyoung’s nod, the three demons put their fingers to his temple.

There was a pressure in his head and then he was back in high school, standing at his locker and chatting with Seonghwa while turned the combination. A note fluttered down when he opened the door, opening it Wooyoung saw it was a letter from a secret admirer.

“Wooyoung!” A voice called out and a sharp pain in his head forced his eyes shut.

“Whoa, are you alright?” Seonghwa reached out and touched his arm leaning over to look in his eyes and make sure he was okay.   
“I’m,” Wooyoung paused someone settled next to him.

“Wooyoung, are you busy?” Wooyoung looked over to the person speaking, it was Keonhee, a boy who lived across the street from him. They only spoke occasionally, mostly in passing when he was waiting for his friends. “I wanted to talk to you about the project for Mr. Kim’s class. About when we should get together for it.”

“Ah, yeah, okay. Give me a moment, Hwa, then we can leave.” The taller nodded and gestured for him to go ahead, piercing eyes focused on Keonhee who smiled nervously.

Suddenly the view changed and he was watching himself speak to Keonhee with Seonghwa in the background.

“Who’s he?” San’s voice grounded him and brought him back to what was happening.

“He lived across from me, I don’t know if he still lives there or not. But Keonhee and I were partnered for a literature project. I don’t remember what the assignment was or what we ended up doing. We got a good grade though, so it couldn’t have been too bad.”

“You said you couldn’t remember anything weird happening but you were in pain for a moment. What happened?”

“A sharp pain in my head, after I finished reading the note.”

“What was in the note?” This time Hongjoong spoke up.

“It was just a secret admirer note. The person said they wished I could see them clearly and give them a chance. I don’t know. I never got anything after it, so I kind of just brushed it off.”

The scene changes to Seonghwa and Wooyoung walking home.

“Where’s Yeosang?”

“Class trip for the only one we didn’t share with him. Art history or something similar if I remember correctly.” Wooyoung watched himself carefully, trying to see if the way he responded to Seonghwa was any different yet.

“It was art history. He spent the whole trip complaining to us about how boring it was and how irritating the kids he had to share a room with were. He kept bemoaning how we better be having fun together if he had to suffer.”

“I remember that! We had a few more movie nights than usual because of it.” Wooyoung and Seonghwa laughed. “He wanted all kinds of pictures and videos so it would be like he was with us anyway.”

“Is this walking home normal, then?” Hongjoong’s voice was even as he observed the scene before him.

Seonghwa was quietly responding to whatever Wooyoung had said, in response the shorter burst into loud laughter.

“Yeah, normally it was the three of us, but any combination of two could be seen if one of us had to stay at school.”

“What’s weird is how close Keonhee is following and being careful not to be caught.” Wooyoung hummed in agreement, he’d never noticed the other.

“I noticed him. That’s when I told you to be wary of the other.”

“Better careful than sorry, you had said.” Wooyoung nodded.

“When did you and Keonhee plan to meet up?”

“Tomorrow. But after that, we mainly did the project on our own via a shared document. Our schedules didn’t align well.”

The scene changed again and they were cuddling, watching a movie with Yeosang on the phone. The situation a mirror of the night before when Wooyoung panicked. It all seemed normal enough, Wooyoung was dozing on Seonghwa’s shoulder before he suddenly jerked awake.

“You okay, Woo?” Seonghwa looked down at the younger and readjusted his arm around him, pulling the blanket tighter.

“Yeah, you’re the best Hwa.” Memory Wooyoung smiled sleepily up at the other.

“There. That’s when it changed.”

“The note. Something went wrong with the spell, it was meant to open your eyes to someone else, but it worked on Seonghwa. Was it proximity?”

“It must have been sight. I was looking at him when the pain hit and caused me to shut my eyes.”

“It must have been Keonhee. He called your name right as the pain happened. He must not have seen you looking at him. He looked satisfied when you first looked at him, especially since you didn’t turn down talking to him.”

The scene changed again this time they were in an unfamiliar room. Keonhee was speaking as he gestured towards the bed.

“You can sit down. Do you want anything to eat or drink while we plan?” Wooyoung had politely declined, instead, pulling out a notebook from his backpack.

“I’m okay. Let’s get right to the project.”

San and Wooyoung exchanged glances as Keonhee continuously tried to get Wooyoung’s focus on him. Face completely dejected by the time Wooyoung was packing to leave.

“Seonghwa is here for me.” Wooyoung had stood and grabbed the straps of his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder.

“Oh, I could have walked you home.”

“He insisted. It’s okay, I could have made it on my own anyway.” There was an almost dreamy look on Memory Wooyoung’s face.

“Well, lets exchange numbers so we can keep each other updated on the project.”

Several more memories flashed over quickly, several of Keonhee trying to get Wooyoung’s attention, each time Wooyoung was talking to Seonghwa and only talked to the other boy long enough to discuss the project. Each time he suggested getting food or hanging out, Wooyoung would interrupt that he already had plans with the other two.

“He’s trying so hard. I feel bad I never noticed.”

“He must have decided to end the spell, but not get rid of it completely. He might have planned to try again at a later date. I wonder what happened.” Hongjoong turned to look at Memory Wooyoung inquisitively.

A few more memories flashed before they stood in an empty street at night.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Wooyoung. No ghosts are going to haunt you, promise.” Memory Yeosang was saying, laughing at whatever necklace Memory Wooyoung was clutching.

“I’m not taking any chances. Seonghwa may terrify most people, but it’s not worth the risk to me after you had us break into that haunted house.”

“What’s the necklace, Woo?” San spoke up this time.

“Tigers Eye. Google said it would help ward off negative energies and protect. I had it cleansed when I bought it.” Wooyoung shrugged.

“It must be what prevented him from redoing the spell. You don’t wear it anymore?”

“I lost it when I went away to college.”

The memory faded away and found them in a field, the night sky bright with stars. Somehow the field was bright enough that they could see each other clearly.

“Okay, Wooyoung. I’ll put the residual energy out, San will ground you. And then he’ll put in his own safeguard. Are you ready?” Wooyoung nodded and Hongjoong put his fingers to his temple. “Think about that pain, it should be kind of fresh since you just experienced the memory. Ah, perfect. San, go ahead.”

“Think about a happy moment. One where you felt safest.” San was close and his voice was soft as he searched his eyes, bringing both of his hands up to caress Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung thought of every time San held him. That’s where he felt safest. “Ready?” Wooyoung nodded and warmth flooded his mind. He didn’t know how long passed before San’s voice rang out, soft and sweet. “Okay, baby, you can open your eyes now.”

He hadn’t realized he’d closed them and when he opened it, he was back in his living room.

“How do you feel, Wooyoung?” Yeosang asked from his position next to Seonghwa, carefully holding his hand.

“My mind feels clear, but I don’t necessarily feel different.”

“Good. That means I was able to get all of the energy out. San’s safeguards will prevent it from happening again. He’ll know every time something tries to enter your mind, good or bad.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Wooyoung cuddled down into San’s chest and opened his mouth to speak again when there was a knock on the door. He furrowed his brow as he looked at the others, who all shrugged.

Carefully sliding of San’s lap, he headed to answer the door. Sensing the need for San to be close after everything that had happened, he stood up and went with him. As Wooyoung opened the door, San looped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. Both of them gasped lightly at who was at the door.

“I thought I saw you yesterday! It’s been a long time, Wooyoung.” Keonhee looked different, his hair was blue now and his style better but something set Wooyoung on edge looking at him.

“Hi, Keonhee. Yeah, we’re visiting my parents.”

“I don’t think we know each other. I’m Keonhee, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m San, Wooyoung’s fiance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOH!!!  
Lol, I love Keonhee, he's actually my ONEUS bias but I needed someone for the fic lol  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! <3


	21. Chapter 20 (Because I don't have a clever name)

Keonhee’s smile faltered and Wooyoung stifled a laugh. Behind him, San’s smile was pleasant, even as his eyes were sharp as he surveyed the man at the door. Further in the living room, a bright laugh rang out that Wooyoung recognized as Hongjoong’s.

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you.” Keonhee’s eyes narrowed and his smile widened as he continued, “Actually, I was hoping to catch up with Wooyoung. I’m not sure if he told you, but we were friends in high school.”

Another snort came from the living room, this one clearly from Seonghwa.

“Actually, the only friends from high school Wooyoung has mentioned are Yeosang and Seonghwa. Both of whom he says he spent all of his time with.” San’s voice was as cheery as it usually was, only the sharp glint in his eyes telling Wooyoung anything was wrong. Wooyoung leaned back into San’s arms as Keonhee’s face took on a dangerous glint.

“Ah, I thought we were closer than that. After all, we texted all the time.” Sensing a fight coming on, Seonghwa stood from the couch and headed to the door.

“Who’s at the door?” San shifted a little to let Seonghwa closer, pulling Wooyoung along with him. Subtly, Keonhee flinched when Seonghwa’s eyes landed on him.

“My neighbor from high school. Guess he didn’t see you and Yeosang come in.” Wooyoung kept his tone light, even as he thought that Keonhee must really not have known they were there.

“I can come back later when you’re not busy. When will you be free?” Wooyoung’s face took on a look of incredulity.

“I won’t be.” Keonhee’s face opened in surprise.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply,” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by San, eyes rimmed with red as he kept his anger to himself.

“We all know what you did in high school and you’ll never get the chance again. Playing with hearts like that is asking for trouble.”

San swung the door shut in Keonhee’s sputtering face, before turning away and tugging Wooyoung along with him to the couch. Everyone was quiet for a bit, listening for the door in case Keonhee tried anything.

“So, fiance, huh?” Yeosang’s voice was teasing as he broke the silence in the room. “How are you going to explain this to mom and dad?”

“San gets to do that, I think.” Wooyoung laughed brightly as he spoke. “Actually, we haven’t really talked about what to call our relationship, but we’ll be together forever anyway, so does it really matter what we call it? Besides the look on Keonhee’s face when he said it was hilarious.”

“That’s mean.” Even as Yeosang said it he was laughing.

“He’s lucky all he got was that.” Seonghwa was smiling but his voice had a sharp edge that caused a shiver to run along Wooyoung’s shoulders.

“I thought you all handled it very well considering he knows exactly what kind of punishment that would get him back home.” Hongjoong’s voice was light and his posture was relaxed where he was sat.

“He’s a demon?” Yeosang’s question voiced Wooyoung’s thoughts.

“An extremely low-level one. I didn’t recognize him in the memory but he asked to stay in the human world to pursue a romantic interest and we allowed it on the agreement that he wouldn’t use any tricks or magic on anyone.”

“I don’t remember him at all,” San mumbled to himself and readjusted his grip on Wooyoung’s waist.

“That’s because Mingi handled him. You know how romantic he is. I’ll inform father and he’ll be sent home and tried. He should have sensed from the first meeting that Wooyoung was an attached soul.”

“I wonder what his goal was.” Seonghwa’s voice wasn’t as rigid as before, slowly softening back out after the conflict.

“Probably to gain power. If their souls were to intertwine, San wouldn’t be able to bond with Wooyoung.” Wooyoung shivered at the thought of never getting to be with San. “I didn’t find any protections in his head, but it’s odd that the magic got turned to Seonghwa. It’s a powerful spell that should have worked. It seemed like it was done right.”

“I’m glad that it got turned to me instead of Keonhee. At least there wasn’t any danger of a forced bond.”

“I thought a bond couldn’t be forced.”

“There are dark magics that allow it. But only if certain foundations are laid first. It’s likely he would have isolated you if the spell had worked. Slowly made himself the only person in the world you could rely on and then, when you thought he was your everything, forced a bond.” Hongjoong’s face took on a grim shade as he continued. “It would have shattered your soul and he could have done whatever he wanted to you. A bond is power, and he could have used that power against San to make him give up his place.”

“The bond is important but not as important as the person it’s with. At least not for us. We want the bond when our fated is ready because that means we’ll get the person forever.”

The room grew quiet when San finished speaking, each thinking about their own forming bond or future bond (in Hoongjoong’s case.)

“Are you okay?” Wooyoung spoke quietly to San, but he knew the rest of the room could hear them. If San wanted to wait to talk, then he would, but he needed to make sure for now.

“We need to figure out what messed up the spell to make sure it doesn’t hurt you. Hongjoong was right, it was executed perfectly, it shouldn’t have changed the way it did.”

“We’ll figure it out.” San hummed in response and pressed his lips to the junction between Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder. “I love you. Thank you for being there for me earlier.”

“I love you too, Wooyoung. So much.” Something settled between them then, fierce and warm and perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hello! I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter! I am awful with angst, so I didn't drag it out. Any guesses on what caused the spell to go awry? ;)  
As always, thank you for reading! I love you all!


	22. Comfort in the Span of a Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the (super super) late update. I wasn't sure how to continue this chapter before deciding that I just wasn't going to. So it's very short, sorry in advance. I'm going to have to reread this whole fic so I know exactly what's supposed to be going on as I wrote a whole different fic for a different fandom (sorry, but I really like the way it turned out if you want to read it)  
Thank you to anyone who's still with me, thank you to everyone who has read it.  
As always, I'm so thankful for all of you. Hope you like this chapter even though it's short! I'm not done with it, I just need to figure out where I was headed with it.

Wooyoung woke to the sound of the front door opening and closing, quiet introductions being made, and a soft cooing followed by a camera shutter. He blinked his eyes sleepily open and took in his surroundings; the television was on, some drama playing quietly in the background. Hongjoong was standing and talking with his parents, Seonghwa standing next to him and gesturing to the living room. On the sofa, Yeosang was curled around the arm, small underneath the blanket Seonghwa must have draped on him at some point. He himself was wrapped in San’s arms, a blanket draped along his back. The older’s head was resting on his shoulder and his breathing was soft.

Based on the lack of light filtering through the window, several hours must have passed, a small light was on in the corner casting a small glow across the room. Wooyoung watched, doing his best to blink away the tiredness, as Seonghwa and Hongjoong left the house only to come back in carrying bags. Carefully, he extracted himself from San, walking to where his parents were unpacking the groceries in the kitchen.

“That was a long trip, everything go okay?” Wooyoung stifled a yawn and his mom laughed a little at him.

“Yes, your mother and I decided to have a little coffee date before actually going shopping.” His father spoke, a smile on his face and in his voice.

“We also wanted to give you and San some time alone before Yeosang and Seonghwa came. Your friend Hongjoong is very nice, by the way.” His parents finished unpacking the bags that the other two boys had brought in. “Thank you Seonghwa, Hongjoong. We appreciate the help.”

“No problem, mom. I’m going to go wake up Sangie, he was really excited to see you again.” Seonghwa exited the kitchen with a smile on his face.

“Thank you for allowing me to stay, Mr. and Mrs. Jung. I know it’s last minute.” Hongjoong bowed respectfully to both of them before continuing. “Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?”

“It’s our pleasure,” Wooyoung’s mom leaned casually against the counter, a warm smile on her face. “Any friend of my boys are welcome here.” Something glinted in her eyes, almost like amusement, but Wooyoung couldn’t figure out what it could be. “As for dinner, we can handle it. But we appreciate the offer. You two go back to the others. I suspect San will be missing you.”

“Mom!” Wooyoung whined as Hongjoong laughed next to him. Both of them left the room next to each other

When they reached the living room, Wooyoung instantly made eye contact with San. A smile spreading across his face, his dimples making an appearance at the show of joy. Out of the corner of his eye, Hongjoong moved toward Seonghwa and Yeosang. Seonghwa was speaking softly to a sleepy Yeosang, dulcet tones full of warmth and love. The sight made Wooyoung smile fondly as he walked toward San.

“Hi baby, how was your nap?” San pulled Wooyoung into his lap as he spoke, a smile still on his face as he gazed at the younger.

“It was good. I always sleep well when I’m in your arms.” Wooyoung settled his arms on San’s shoulders, hands playing with the ends of San’s hair. San’s scrunched his nose and Wooyoung giggled at him before leaning in for a soft kiss. Contentedly, Wooyoung sighed and laid his head on San’s chest, eyes slipping closed as he thought of how happy he is.


	23. NOT AN UPDATE

I’ve been fiddling around with where I plan to take this and consuming other media, but there’s a thought I keep getting in my head for where I’m going next and I really really hope you guys like it, I haven’t written it yet, but I’m going to today. (Also, wish me luck bc I did a new set of acrylics and if y’all have seen The Untamed, they’re almost as long as the red ghost lady’s are when Wei Wuxian comes back and is totally bad ass and exacting revenge).  
Anyway, here’s to a new update coming soon, and I want to thank the readers who have stuck by me since the beginning and the new readers who just found my work. This is still mainly self indulgent and that’s why it sometimes takes a while for me to update. I wrote because I enjoy it. It makes me happy when you do too.


	24. I'll be missing you when my dreams take over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABIES!! I already have plans for the next chapter but I won't be starting on it until tomorrow because I am posting this at 1:20 am my time. Everyone who's commented still despite how long its been since a real update, I appreciate you! I'll probably start the new chapter tomorrow and hopefully have it out soon? I have a really busy Wednesday so I'm hoping to have it written and out before then.  
I hope everyone is staying safe, wearing their masks, washing their hands, and staying home whenever possible. My country is doing a really horrible job of actually taking the pandemic seriously.  
As always, I hope you like this chapter and my story!  
XXX Dana

Wooyoung and San left Sunday evening feeling happy. Wooyoung’s mom sending them off with leftovers and kisses on their cheeks, waving them off after getting them to promise to visit soon. The car ride home was filled with soft music as the two held hands, soft smiles never leaving their faces. Things went back to normal relatively quickly, time flying by in cuddles, kisses and sweetly murmured words.

Every year, at the end of the winter quarter, was a festival that the college held. Filled with colorful lights, streamers, candies, and music, no student wanted to miss out on the festivities after the stress of finals. The festival aimed to welcome the new season and breathe new life onto campus. Colorful fliers were hung on practically every surface and requests for extra credit volunteers were sent out.

The group was at Hongjoong and Mingi’s discussing going to the festival together when Hongjoong walked through the front door.

“Hyung, wanna go with us to the school’s festival?” Jongho was the first to ask, but everyone’s eyes turned to the oldest as he spoke.

“Actually, bad news, our father wants us all back. You too, Jongho.” Hongjoong’s tone was apologetic but he continued talking as he walked to the open chair. ”He didn't tell me why just said we had to come as soon as we could. I told him about Wooyoung and Yeosang, but he requested they stay here until you’re officially mated. Our phones will still work down there, so we can still talk to you, but it might be a little slow as far as responses go.”

”Hyung,” Yunho’s voice was soft but still heard in the quiet of the room, ”I was wondering if I could stay behind with them? I love getting to spend time with Mingi and I never want to waste any time we have, but I’m the only one of us who is fully mated and I feel like, having been to the palace before, I could help ease any of their worries.”

”They could all stay at our place since it has the most safeguards.” Wooyoung’s eyebrows shot up at San’s offer, cheeks flushing at his wording. ”Of course, that’s only if you want them to stay with you.” San turned to Wooyoung with a soft, reassuring smile.

Wooyoung had been thinking he’d be going back to his dorm or staying with Yeosang and the question caught him off guard. Yes, he had a key, but having a key to someone’s apartment doesn’t necessarily make it your own. (The kitten painted key on his keychain that was meant for his best friend’s apartment was proof enough of that.) Still, he would prefer to stay at San’s if he could, feeling the safest there.

“If it’s okay with you.” Quieter he continued, “That’s where I’d rather stay anyway.”

“Always, baby.” San nuzzled his cheek to Wooyoung’s, soft smile still displaying his dimples.

“Then it’s settled.”

And it was, the next day saw Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Mingi, and Jongho returning home, wherever that was (Wooyoung didn’t want to make assumptions, but he guessed it was probably something similar to the underworld.) leaving Wooyoung, Yunho and Yeosang to their own devices. They were going to be gone for possibly the next week, Hongjoong hadn’t specified a time or duration, but San had whispered hushed, “See you soon, baby.” and “I’ll miss you”s to make Wooyoung anxious to count the days.

Still, the first night they were gone, when they had all turned down for bed in the makeshift fort they’d built for their movie marathon, Wooyoung found himself lying awake and searching for the comforting heartbeat he never slept without anymore. And that was concerning if only because they should be able to be apart and he’d never had any issues when staying at Seonghwa and Yeosang’s place. Part of him thought maybe it was because there was so much around him that was purely  _ San _ that maybe it didn’t feel right because he wasn’t supposed to stay in someone else’s house. He squeezed his eyes together before sighing and standing up to head to the kitchen, unplugging his phone along the way.

There weren’t any new messages, which didn’t really surprise him. He knew San was going to be busy (although Yunho and Yeosang had already gotten messages from Mingi and Seonghwa, Wooyoung was only a little jealous.) Wooyoung poured himself a glass of water before typing out a quick message.

**I miss you already, hope you arrived safe. Love you x**

He locked his phone and put it in his pocket before pushing his hair back and finishing his water, heading to the bedroom after cleaning his dish.

At first he sat on the bed before standing and heading to San’s closet, shifting through all of his sweaters and trying to find his most used ones. His peruse was successful and he quietly cheered as he pulled it on. The hoodie smelled like San; warm vanilla and sandalwood. The scent comforted him and a wave of sleepiness came over him as he shuffled in socked feet back to the blanket fort. Once he arrived sleep overcame him.


	25. Something Witchy this Way Comes

Wooyoung woke up slowly, the apartment oddly quiet for what would be expected the morning after a normal sleepover. The hushed sound of the shower going made him realize that he had woken up in San’s bed but he could have sworn he went to sleep in the living room with Yeosang and Yunho. A little puzzled, he turned to grab his phone only to notice the still-steaming mug of coffee next to it. He smiled at how well his friends knew him and took a sip before stilling. This was the special coffee San and him had hidden. The special coffee that they continue to get from downtown even though it’s on the expensive side. The coffee they saved for sleepy Sunday mornings when he and San would spend all day together just enjoying the other’s presence. The special coffee none of the others should know about.

The coffee reminded him that San was still gone and he slumped down before checking his messages, an actual frown marring his face when there were still no new messages.

The shower shut off and there was some quiet rummaging before San walked out of the bathroom.

“Why do you look sad, baby?” San had walked over as he spoke before pressing a kiss into Wooyoung’s forehead once he was close enough to reach.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back for a few days. Is everything okay?” San frowned at this.

“Everything's fine, baby. But I didn’t go anywhere. Are you feeling well?”

“I feel fine, but Hongjoong said your father called you all back. And Yeosang, Yunho, and I were having a sleepover and I fell asleep in the living room after getting one of your,” Wooyoung trailed off as he looked at his clothes, no longer the sweatpants and hoodie, replaced instead by a soft cotton t-shirt and boxers. “Maybe it was just a dream?”

“Ah, well I’m here and not going anywhere.” San tapped Wooyoung’s nose and winked. “Want breakfast?”

Wooyoung giggled and nodded trying to push away the feeling of uncertainty, giving a quick stretch before following San into the hallway. He barely made it three steps before he noticed his dream board hanging, he frowned as he passed it, noticing that many of the pictures he had displayed in his dorm were hanging on the walls alongside San’s. There were several pictures he hadn’t seen before or remembered taking that he was in. Wooyoung bit his lip before continuing.

The living room seemed normal, although there were new coasters and the TV stand had some knick-knacks that matched his. Still, he continued to the kitchen where San was humming as he cooked, voice soft but calming.

“Can I tell you something?” Wooyoung worried his lip while waiting for an answer.

“Always, my love.”

“I feel like I’m in some kind of alternate universe. My stuff seems to be here.”

“Why wouldn’t they be? We’ve lived together for a little over a year now.” San flicked the stove off and turned his full attention to Wooyoung. “Baby, are you sure everything’s alright?”

“I think so,” Wooyoung’s voice was soft and unsure as he spoke, twirling his fingers together nervously. “I don’t remember any of it, is all. I’m sorry Sannie.”

Concern swelled in San’s face before a loud ringing went off.

Wooyoung jerked awake on the floor next to Yeosang and Yunho, breathing hard as he tried to figure out what was making the noise.

“Shut your phone off,” Yeosang mumbled, voice hoarse with sleep as he pulled the pillow over his head.

Wooyoung reached for his phone right as it stopped ringing, now showing a missed call from San. Quickly, Wooyoung stood up, almost falling from where he was tangled in the blanket and went to San’s room. Quietly shutting the door behind him as the phone rang in his ear before picking up.

“Hi baby, were you busy?” San’s voice was warm and it filled Wooyoung up.

“I was asleep, but I’m happy to hear from you.” Wooyoung kept his voice quiet, aware the other two were still trying to sleep.

“Aww baby, I’m sorry for waking you up. Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I had a weird dream, but it wasn’t a bad one. How’s everything with you?”

“There are some things we have to take care of down here before we can come back. And then we have to wait until our mother comes back as well. She’ll be upset that we didn’t stay to see her.” San’s tone was sheepish and Wooyoung giggled in response.

The rest of the conversation was simple, mostly San telling him what’s happened so far, but it still put Wooyoung at ease. The phone call lasted until there was a knock on the door and Yeosang’s head poking in, letting him know that they had made breakfast. Wooyoung and San spoke soft goodbyes, the former already feeling wistful, even as San promised he’d message him more.

Wooyoung walked into the kitchen feeling better than before and his smile was bright as he greeted Yeosang and Yunho, the latter of which spoke while serving breakfast.

”We should make a plan for the festival. Is there anything, in particular, you two want to do for sure?”

Wooyoung shrugged while Yeosang grinned, ”Everything!”

Yunho laughed and nodded, ”Okay, we’ll decide when we get there.”

The rest of the morning went quickly and when they arrived at the festival, they decided to go just walk stall to stall, taking time for each group member to get his fill or suggest a new direction.

It was a few hours later when they all decided they’d stop for lunch that they ended up separating. Only for a moment as Yunho and Yeosang went to the bathroom. Wooyoung was looking around to see if any of the nearby food stalls seemed good when a small tent caught his eye; the sign that stood near the open flap read  **Fortunes and Favors: Come see what lies in your future!**

He chuckled a bit to himself at the cheesy tagline before glancing back at the bathroom line. Yunho and Yeosang were both still waiting and Wooyoung thought he could sneak away to see if it was worth checking out. When he got closer, he realized the tent was bigger than he had initially thought. And the glittering letters of the sign flashed brightly in the sun as he lifted the cloth covering the entrance.

“Come inside for a moment, won’t you?” The voice was that of a woman, smooth and warm. Something about her tone had him unconsciously stepping into the low light.

Upon entering completely, Wooyoung saw that the space was minimally decorated, only a small wooden table with two chairs sat in the middle. At the center of the table were two lit candles, one black and one white, both of them looked like wax from the other had been poured over the top and mixed. The woman herself was beautiful. She had an air of regality in the way she sat, watching him with knowing eyes. Her dress was long and white, reminding him vaguely of cultivator robes he saw in dramas. Her hair was glossy and black, pulled out of her face and hung long on her back, soft flowers accented the intricate twists. Wooyoung thought she looked vaguely familiar but he brushed it off, assuming she was one of the teachers or volunteers.

“How far you’ve come.” Her voice was airy and light, soft even as it was steady. “Please, have a seat.”

Wooyoung chuckled nervously, but pulled out the chair and sat carefully. “This isn’t that far from the entrance, I’m surprised I only just saw it.”

Amusement graced her features and she sat back, carefully folding her arms in her lap. She watched him for a moment before speaking again, “Its hard to find someone willing to accept such a big and important thing in the first life. San is very fortunate.”

“I’m the one who’s fortunate,” It was out of his mouth before he registered completely what she said, “You know San?”

“He’s very important in the underworld. One of the princes.” Her eyes widened in innocence but her tone was full of mirth, leaning in conspiratorially. “It’s hard not to know those who are on top. Especially not after what happened with the demon who threatened you. Not to mention the one that tried to force a bond.”

Wooyoung clenched his jaw before consciously relaxing, “Demons aren’t real. I know San can seem aggressive, but he just likes to keep matters to himself.”

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise before shifting into something neutral. “You don’t have to pretend here, Jung Wooyoung. I know all about you and your friends. And while I can appreciate you trying to protect him, you are a bad liar.” Black smoke rose around her hands as she reached for his own, grabbing it before he had time to jerk back. “The depth of San’s feelings go far beyond the others. You are not ready for this in this lifetime. It’s too much too soon.”

A sudden flash of anger shot through Wooyoung and he tore his hands out of the woman’s, her hands now seeming more like claws than they had before. His voice was steady and firm as he spoke, “Do not tell me whether I am ready or not. Not now that I feel like I may not survive if he changed his mind about me. If he doesn’t want to complete the ritual, then fine. I won’t force him. But it won’t be because I’m not ready.” Surprised flashed in the woman’s eyes as Wooyoung stood up and stomped to the opening before pausing, not turning around as he spoke again. “I’d go to the depths of hell and burn for centuries if that’s what it took to keep San.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a while. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this lol. Anyway, have the update that I kept thinking of but struggled to put into words.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! I picture the lady as Xuan Lu when she plays Jiang Yanli, if any of you have seen The Untamed.  
Here's a link if any of you want to see it.  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/608619337125383450/?autologin=true
> 
> As Always, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! ♥


End file.
